The Lie That I Lived
by Secluded Sapphire
Summary: Overwhelmed by hatred, consumed by loneliness and further from love than possible. Mai's world has been destroyed with every truth that has been kept from her. Now she has two paths and one decision, will she stay with the darkness or find solace
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

_The Lie That I Lived_

_Mai Valentine- 26 _

_Seto Kaiba- 25 _

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Motou- 24_

_Tea Motou- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20_

Throughout this story, I'll refer back toMai's past and then to the present a lot just so everyone will understand her bitterness. It might be a little confusing but please bear with. And here it is, the first chapter!

**Chapter 1**

-II-

"_Don't worry baby, I'll never leave you alone."_

If one thing that Mai had learned throughout her entire life it had been 'trust no one'. Everyone was out to bring you down; you could never depend on anyone but yourself. Everything anyone could ever tell you- all lies. Strangers lie, Friends life, Parents lie- any lie, told by anyone can hurt. Can pierce through the delicate flesh of your heart and rip it out; like a toy, break it into pieces without a care in the world. No one will ever be by your side to lift the bits and repair it back together- everyone will try to shatter it- causing undying pain as that dagger of betrayal deepens and the blood seeps out, no one is here to aid you and nurture to health.

Young, 26-year old Mai Valentine walked out of her 36-storey business building, her manager had given her stren orders to work over time on her new designs for the fashion shoot tomorrow.

Everyone had left, leaving Mai alone. _Alone._ Such an over-exaggerated word, no one knew the meaning- everyday she would walk through her neighbourhood and watch children misuse the phrase in the playground yelling 'Why do you leave me alone?' or 'How come I'm always alone?' A simple word with such a huge cost of isolation, never being able to connect always having to be _alone._ No one how it felt like to really be alone; Mai did though.

No one enjoyed being alone, everyone wanted someone to talk to, someone to love and care for, everyone needed someone. Not Mai- she had been alone then and now. Not a single person could wipe away the tears of anguish, no one could extinguish the burning flame of hate in her heart, no one could take away the years of building solitude. Mai didn't need anyone. Not after everything her own mother had kept from her.

Mai sighed despondently as she ran her fingers through her supple blonde hair, her curls went down to her slender waist. She wore a soft lavender, knee-high skirt with a white sleeveless turtleneck, which had a lilac overcoat covering; her small violet open-toe heels clicked against the sidewalks.

She exhaled as she remembered herself as a naïve, carefree teenager; prancing around in her violet mini skirts, white tube tops, high-heeled boots with her lush blonde hair flying through the wind. She had been independent, strong, and confident, she also had beauty and charisma. Everyone envied her because they wanted to be like her. But now, inside she was weak, hurt and pathetic, she was easily broken and manipulated.

Everything came crashing down, her life was reduced to meaningless trash and her existence was futile. Her juvenile attitude had blinded her from lifes inner secrets and deceptions. Mai let out a bitter laugh as she dropped her black side bag to the ground and tied back her hair; she glanced into a nearby glass window and adjusted her rimless glasses.

'_I'll never let anything get the better of me, especially not love. I've been dejected, pained and cheated. I'm sure all those experiences have occurred to open my eyes to the fact that I exist to be alone, and not a soul can save me now.'_

Mai released a resentful laugh. '_Ah yes, tonight 9 years ago was it that my life became lessened to mere rubble upon which I walk. Tonight is the fateful death day of my dear mother…'_

-II-

"Mai…"

A voice nothing more than a mere whisper travelled through the small white hospital room. It was a mother's plea to catch one glance of her daughter before death would consume her.

Her boots clicked across the floors of the hospital; although she was halls away, she could hear her mother's cry in her heart. Mai's mascara blotched up underneath her eyes showed how much crying she had done on the way there.

Her heart had stopped as sherecalled her father's voice yell over the noise of the screaming teenagers. "_Your mother had a stroke…"_ Her cell phonefell from her hand, just as her phone dropped her world had plummeted the same way.

Mai wept in her father's embrace. "Your mother's in unstable condition, her heart is very weak," he said pushing her into the room; her mother lay hooked to the machine that breathed for her. How useless did her mother look right now? How much pain just stabbed her now? She tiptoed to her mother's side and rested her hand upon her delicate flesh.

"Mommy…?" She gently called out to her weak mother.

"Mai…?" She breathed out as she wrapped her feeble arms around her loving child. "Darling… my time…is limited…" She gasped to her child.

"Mommy don't talk like that," Mai hushed as she ran her fingers through her mother's bleak, lifeless hair. "Everything will be alright, daddy has enough money to pay for a good doctor then, you'll be fine."

"Mai…don't fool yourself…come back…to…reality…I'm…dying…Mai…" Tears welled up in both the female's eyes. "It's time…I told you…everything. I'm not…your…real…mother." Mai gasped shocked as her eyes began to water once more. "Your father…and I had a…big fight one night…"

_"Where do you think you're going?" Kayla Valentine's voice rang throughout the entire house._

"_Away from you, you filthy whore!" Chris's cold hand collided into her soft cheek as she fell roughly to the ground- the taste of blood fresh in her mouth._

"He didn't…return for…weeks…he told…me he was…the father…of someone's…baby…the girl was…young and light-hearted…you resemble her…so much…she told me…to take care of… you…"

_"He was so intoxicated, I couldn't do anything…I feel so ashamed," the young girl wept into her hands as Kayla put two comforting hands over her._

"_My husband is the one who ought to be ashamed," she assured bitterly._

"_Please promise me, promise to take care of my child…"_

"She had…been so…weak…I promised…her…she died…Mai, my child…I watched…your mother…die…" she choked out the last few words. "Mai…I loved you…like you were…my own…my sweet child…" her frail hand reached up to Mai's soft tear-streaked face. "Get away Mai…your father will…ruin you…run away…my child…he's…he's…" Her hand loosened grip upon Mai's hand as it delicately fell by her side upon the soft sheets of the hospital bed; the beeping of the heart rate machine slowly lessened in sound until it was nothing more then a sought after sound.

Tears fell freely from Mai's eyes as she watched the doctor's put the white sheet over her lifeless mother's face. "_What kind of place is this!"_ Her voice rang through the whole infirmary. "_Why is it so white? The last colour most patients see? Do you gain pleasure out of watching the people hear die? Is it a game for you to watch loved ones die? Do you enjoy giving your patient's the impression of death!" _A young nurse hushed Mai, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and embraced her affectionately…like a mother.

-II-

'_A touch I'll never feel again…'_ Mai thought indignantly

-II-

Mai stood over the freshly dug grave of her mother;freshly picked wild flowers adorned her tombstone, but two particular blossoms projected out of all of them.

'_Lavender and lilac were always her favourite, like they were mine.'_ Mai bent down as the thunderclouds discharged droplets of rainwater upon the adolescent; her black skirt and blouse clung to her body, the only means she had to keep herself from the rain had been the black-laced hat upon her head.

She was alone, no one could love her, her father had fallen into a deep state of depression- it was presumably the feature her mother wanted her to stay away from. The excessive drinking, coming home late to the verbal abuse and physical beatings, their wealth slowly decreased everyday as her father began to use money like water. Who would tend to the bruises and wounds all over her body?

Her fingers caressed the chilly stone of the grave. '_Kayla Valentine 1964-2003'_

'_Mommy you promised you'd never leave me alone.' _Her mother was gone, her father was slowly fading away from her life. All she had now were her friends.

-II-

'_How wrong was I? My friends?'_ Mai choked upon her own breath while she recalled her '_friends'_.

She looked up into the midnight sky; the silver moon quickly became swallowed by the storm clouds, the stars were consumed by the darkness as New York- the big apple of America became that much more darker and that much more lonelier. No sooner later the rain began to fall, off a few miles the lightening crashed and thunder struck.

Mai lifted her side bag over her head and started to sprint; she took a swift turn into a shadowy alley, through the rain this was the only way to go home not completely drenched. She ran with her eyes facing down watching her own two feet take steps. Her lonely steps echoed throughout the deserted alley. As her gaze was averted her body smashed into something well built and tough; she fell roughly onto the solid stone of the ground. Mai looked up and stared into the eyes of her downfall. Three men watched her with hunger with lust.

"Look it what we have here boys, little girl with no where to run." The first one said as the other two surrounded her.

"This one's real pretty," the second one added as he picked her up and checked her out. His breath sent quivers up her spine as she looked away from him. Mai lifted her handbag and slapped him with it, he suddenly let her go as another one grabbed her.

"She's a feisty cunt," he said as his hands travelled up and down her waist. His face was lowered to the velvety flesh of her neck, he bit it relentlessly as she felt the blood trickle down the side of her neck. His tongue wavered on her neck as his hands removed her thin overcoat. Her leg thrust up between his legs as he let go and dropped in pain. Mai turned around and bumped into the next male.

"This bitch has it coming," he said as his hand smashed into her cheek. Mai fell back against the trashcan and held the brick wall for support, slowly she slid down onto the freezing, damp pavement of the alley. All three encircled her once again giving her no way of escape. One picked her up and stared at her with desire; his lips crashed into hers forcefully as he parted her lips to let in his tongue. The wet and moist mound of flesh swirled around inside her mouth almost making Mai choke out anything she had eaten all day; his hand began to rise up into her skirt as it vehemently massaged her thigh. His other one started to fondle one of her breasts.

Her anger burned deeply inside of her with a passion as her hands slowly rose to his side ready to strike, but then something stopped her. She brought them down and eased her vigour to flee.

'_Everything in my life was a lie. I've been deceived and controlled. I've been used, nothing in my life will ever change; why should I resist now?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived_

_Mai Valentine- 26_

_Seto Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Motou- 24_

_Tea Motou- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20_

I'm sorry it took so long but I was working on my other story 'Lust, Love and Vengeance' and I've hit writer's block there so lets start here. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I never this story would do well, I figured it would another one of my weird, pointless stories. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter!

I know this isn't a very light, happy story but still, I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend Blue Dragon99 who just turned 14 on July 14th(her favourite number, lol). With any luck she'll like this story. (I'm sorry it's a bit belated).

**Chapter 2**

-II-

"_My precious daughter, your life will be nothing more than pure bliss; my love to your heart."_

'_Lies have become so much apart of my life, why did I ever listen to him?'_

Mai plunged to the icy, drenched cement ground, her mouth opened to scream but no sound emerged. Blood rapidly gushed through the numerous bruises and slashes upon her pale skin, her wet hair clung to her stiff body as the remains to her ripped, blood-soaked clothes hung loosely off her dead corpse.

She felt no pain, her life had been especially more agonizing then this moment. Her soul had died countless times, her heart had been speared recklessly and her body was a meaningless frame absorbing every ounce of torture that had built throughout her span of living- a life not worth living.

_'My time is now. Why not embrace it? I should've died long ago but my mother's voice pushed my forward in the right direction, now there is no right way, only one way. Death. Mommy your voice is gone to me, wait for me, I'm coming.'_

She felt light-headed and faint, her head banged to the soaked earth while the maniacal laughter of the three malicious offenders drowned her into the dark chasm of hell which was her life.

-II-

"_It's all your fucking fault!"_ His voice boomed throughout the whole house; 19-year old Mai quickly moved away from her intoxicated father. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from the brutal thrashing from her father.

Her mother's death wasn't the single loss they had faced. Depression washed over her father, their wealth- wasted away on gambling and alcohol, all their necessities and belongings gone, Mai's virginity derived from the innocence of her now weak body.

"_It's your fucking fault that your mother ain't here any more!"_ His bottle came crashing down only a few feet away form Mai; a piece of glass slide across her cheek causing the blood to seep.

'_Oh, look it the poor little bitch, blood covers her face!" _He stumbled to his defenceless daughter and smashed her across the face. Mai slid across the room, hurtling into the wooden desk; the wood cracked from the vigour of the strike, the lamp clanged to the ground- the only light source in the room there was.

Mai- unprotected and weak-willed against her father's sexual assault; the darkness enclosed her body, the sluggish, faltering steps of her father thundered in their small house. Mai's cries of help always went unheard, no one could save her, no one could defend her; her pleas would become ensnared with silence…not a soul could heed this girl's requests, this young woman who's only mistake was to every enter this world that had no rightful place for her.

-II-

'_I have to stop working late.'_ His chestnut brown hair stuck upon his pale complexion, his black suit ensemble with a single azure tie was drenched with water- never to be worn again, since now the quality was taken away by the heavy water droplets; his weary sapphire eyes stared boldly into the rainy streets of New York.

Seto Kaiba's car had been parked down the road and unfortunately for the young CEO the rain poured on relentlessly. He trudged through the cold rain- although this was the type of weather that much suited his aloof, distant exterior.

'_Idiotic fools just had to be repairing the garage today.'_

His attention was suddenly averted else where as the horrific scream of a helpless woman rang through the empty streets.

Kaiba's sleek black shoes pounded the sodden sidewalk; his eyes swiftly travelled from left to right, attempting to find the source of the cry for help. He promptly turned into a dark alleyway; graffiti adorned the two walls as the stench of drugs and alcohol overflowed in the passageway. He abruptly detected the shadowy silhouettes of three men. He pushed them away and came across the face that had resurfaced many memories.

'_Mai Valentine?'_

Kaiba's hand briefly caressed the frosty, ashen skin of the one he knew as strong-willed and independent.

"What the fuck you think you're doing? This is our little bitch, so step aside," said the tall figure, pushing away the CEO. Kaiba temporarily staggered back only to come back and strike him back viciously across the face. Blood splattered from the man's mouth as he crashed to the ground out cold.

"You want the cunt? Good ahead she's our trash anyways, we're done with her," another said, turning away and starting to leave. Kaiba grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up alongside the brick wall. His hand roughly connected with the jaw of the man's, a gruesome crack of bones resounded through the alley as he fell helplessly to the ground.

"You want to take a shot?" Kaiba sneered at the last one; he shook his head, terrified of the CEO. He turned away to run but as everyone knows, never turn your back on your enemy.

His fist violently collided into the mid-back of the third and final man, he collapsed face first into the filthy water knocked out.

Kaiba stared up into the remote night sky, the rain had ceased and from behind the thunder clouds the stars and moon overtook the dawn sky once again. He turned to Mai- feeble and wounded, all the rainwater around her had turn a murky brownish red from the blood that had poured out of her body. Kaiba brushed away her soaking blonde hair and found her eyes to be closed, her clothes shredded and covered with the crimson essence. He removed his black blazer and enclosed Mai's body to bring her warmth and comfort.

Honestly, he didn't know why he cared so much for this woman who had been close to the mutt and others, but he couldn't leave her to be preyed for once again.

He lifted her unconscious body and began to carry her towards his car. '_How long has it been since I've seen someone from Domino? Last time I saw her was at Battle City 8 years ago. I wonder why she's here, helpless and alone. Hm…maybe she's married to Wheeler.'_

Kaiba gently lay her upon the cool leather interior of his silver Porsche, her breathing was calm now, indicating to Kaiba that she was still alive. He positioned himself into the driver's seat and began to drive through the early morning streets, he had to take her home to treat her injuries.

Mai's black lashes fluttered open to reveal her lonely violet eyes; she attempted to turn around but her wounds prevented her to do so.

"Don't move your injuries are all over your body," a deep, unemotional voice instructed.

The voice was distant yet recognizable, someone from her not so vague past had taken her into their custody to take of her. She smiled, relieved, but still on guard, who knows whom it could've been and how much they had changed.

-II-

"Seto do you think she'll be alright?" Mokuba asked his elder brother. Maria sat in front of the hurt woman massaging the lemony ointment onto the fair skinned maiden with a cloth; earlier she had changed her clothes so she wore now a white silk nightshirt. Her bruises were revolting shades of greens and purples, her incisions were deep achingly painful, even in her unconsciousness she still whimpered when the medication had grazed across them.

"She's been hurt bad Mokuba, there's no telling what happened out there," Kaiba impassively replied.

"It's a good thing though you found her, I guess you working late has it's upsides," Mokuba cheerfully stated as he left the room to return to his bed.

"Master Kaiba, rest is important for her, I've done all that I can," Maria informed, leaving him alone.

Numerous slashes were upon her pasty white skin, though most looked recent others were slowly fading away. Kaiba scrutinized at them for an extensive amount of time before removing his own shirt for better inspection. His chest- well chiselled, but still remained diminishing scars from his stepfather's cruel beatings still covered his body.

'_Could Mai…? Her father? She had been less ecstatic than the others but could it have been because of…?'_

Kaiba thought for several moments; Mai a victim like himself?

'_Mai could never have been a sufferer like me, no one could've felt even close to the amount of pain that I felt.'_

His chocolate bangs fell over his deep blue eyes- so mysterious, so full of secrets…so lonely. His only companion- his brother, the only one he could ever care for and have care back; but here lay another who possibly could've been similar to himself.

Kaiba slowly arose from his seat andtucked Mai underneath the snug satin covers; he swept away a few strands of golden curls and watched her sleep peacefully before leaving her.

-II-

"_Follow me you good for nothing ingrate."_ He grabbed Mai by the collar of her blouse and dragged her into the bedroom. Tears streamed down her eyes as her cries for help were drowned out by his foul cursing.

"_It's all your fucking fault that my life's like this you basterd child."_

His bellowing of verbal abuse choked Mai's breathing; her weeping turn hysterical as she called for anyone to take her away- anyone who could salvage her one night, even if they caused her more pain, at least for night she could be out of harm's way.

"_Sure your whore mom was a good fuck but then she broke up my family by telling me to keep you, a token of what my wife hated me for."_

Her hand clashed into his jawbone, blood gushed out of his broken wound giving Mai a chance to run for her life. "_You're the one who raped her, you drunk ass!"_ Mai yelled spitefully, she couldn't let her life be controlled like this, she needed restrain over her father's abusive depression.

"_So the cunt learnt how to talk back, eh? Well I'll teach you something about respect."_ He said as he removed his belt; Mai hastily crawled back into a corner, into a bedroom.

A deafening scream thundered throughout the entire house as the first slash came into contact with her body, many others like it followed but with more strength; her pain powered his vigour.

His hand reached out towards her frail body and easily lifted it off the ground. "_Aw did it hurt? Did I really do that to my only daughter?"_ His voice full of mock sympathy, Mai knew not to trust him. Alcohol- the stench fresh upon his breathe; Mai choked back her breath, not wanting a whiff of his odour. He thrust her forward, she harshly landed upon the disordered bed.

"_Sex is always good for the soul."_

He ripped off every piece of clothing off her beaten body, then his. Their clothes lay deserted upon the ground; not one neighbour noticed the blood-curdling screams of the sexually assaulted 19-year old, and if they did hear who would care?

She felt him enter her unprepared body, ripping through her barriers, his despicable solution flowing into her vulnerable body. His tongue bathing across her neck and forcing it's way into her mouth; his teeth gnawing at her till her skin bled cold scarlet. His hands pressed every part of her body, nothing was left untouched by his monster-like handle. He continued plunging within her slender frame, not even allowing her to recover from his brute force. Finally hell stopped leaving her bare to die.

'_I let him.'_ She rested upon the bed, tears streaming down her face, her body motionless. '_I let him take my purity away from me I didn't stop him. I'm responsible for what happened tonight, it'sallmy fault.'_

Mai lay upon the small bed; her virginity gone, her innocence gone, her life gone. Sure she was still alive but how long could she remain like this? How long could she let herself live? Bruises and scars would always reside upon her unaided cadaver.

Her hand slowly lingered towards the top drawer of the side table, she reached in and pulled out her desired instrument. The small amount of moonlight seeped into the room where she lay abandoned and stripped of her clothes, her pride and her dignity; it flickered off the thin piece of metal. So many possibilities with this razor-sharp utensil…

-II-

"Seto! Something's wrong with Mai!" Mokuba's scream rang all through the manor.

Every light in the Kaiba Mansion flickered on as the Kaiba brothers ran towards the guest bedroom. Thunderous, high-pitched screams echoed off the many walls and corridors of the estate. Mokuba and Kaiba burst into the bedroom to find a distraught Mai, sitting straight up in bed. Beads of sweat rolling off her face as she gasped for air, he eyes wide in shock; her head quickly moved from side to side trying to figure out her surroundings, until she caught a glimpse of the two brothers.

"Mokuba! Kaiba!" She yelled in confusion.

Both the brothers walked over to her slowly; Mokuba sat down beside as Kaiba stood- tall and firm.

"It's ok Mai, Seto found you and saved you from those guys." Mokuba said, trying to soothe her frantic emotions.

Mai gasped as she remembered the three men. '_Kaiba saved me?'_ Her eyes drifted to her blue-eyed saviour; nothing had changed about him- still the demanding, poised, and dignified man he had always been, everything she wasn't.

She struggled to move out of bed; cold-hard pain shot throughout her entire body as Mokuba grabbed her and pulled her back down. "Mai, you're not going anywhere for a while."

"My job-"

"Call in sick," Mokuba suggested. "Don't worry you can stay here as long as you like," Mokuba optimistically invited. Kaiba grimaced, a woman living with him, the tabloids would have a field day with this one.

"Now get some rest, that's what Maria said to do," Mokuba told her as he gently put her down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Let us take care of you Mai," he slowly walked out of the room.

'_I can't let anyone take care of me, I'll be hurt again and why does Kaiba care about my injuries? Is he trying to act like a hero? I bet the newspapers already know, 'Mighty CEO Saves Helpless Woman.'" _

Mai frowned at the thoughtof that, but then again maybe Kaiba had changed. She turned to him, still standing silently in front of her.

"Thank you," she said looking down, fidgeting with her fingers.

"What happened?" Kaiba stiffly asked.

"Exactly what you think, three drunk guys against one girl," Mai brusquely replied, angry at the fact Kaiba tried to push it in her face.

"I meant the other faded marks on your body," Kaiba said, it was his style after al to be direct.

Mai's mouth dropped in shock; Kaiba had been looking at her body? "You pervert." Mai muttered under her breath.

"Actually my maid tended to your injuries, and plus that shirt doesn't go all the way done," Kaiba angrily remarked.

Mai mentally kicked herself for going to such conclusions; tonight had resurfaced so many unwanted memories about her father that rage boiled within her.

"Sorry," she apologized rigidly.

"Those marks…" Kaiba paused, maybe he shouldn't, but curiosity overpowered decorum. "Was that your…father?" Kaiba whispered the last word as he remembered his own ruthless history.

Mai didn't answer right away, how could she tell an almost complete stranger about her sadistic past if she left her friends without telling them?

"Yes."

"We'll talk in the morning," Kaiba ended the conversation, understanding Mai's apprehension, he really wasn't the one to talk to, he flicked off the light and closed the door.

Mai listened attentively till the sounds of his footsteps were gone; painfully she stood up and turned on the light. She walked unsteadily towards the body length mirror and lifted her top.

Reds, purples and greens coated her complete body; wounds over scars over slashes, her body was weak and in poor health who knew how long she would live, would she want to?

"_Looks like my marks will live on your body forever, you're a bitch and I'll keep reminding you of that."_

Her father's voice boomed in what seemed the whole room; Mai fell to the ground, hands over her ears,trying to keepthe sound out of her mind. She could never out run her past, it would be at ever corner she turned, every change she made, every encounter she would come across.

_'I'm nothing more then a mere symbol of my father's misdeeds. His pleasure is gained out of my torment, he watches gleefully as my soul slowly dies and withers away into nothingness. I've been stabbed mercilessly so many times I feel as if all the blood in my body is gone...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived_

_Mai Valentine- 26_

_Seto Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Motou- 24_

_Tea Motou- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot, hopefully everyone will like this chapter; don't get to used to Kaiba/Mai I have some twists in store.

**Chapter 3**

-II-

"_Ones who have found friendship have found the most precious treasure in all the world."_

Mai sullenly snorted at the book in front of her; her anger rose as she flung it across the room. Why did everything refuse to go away? Why did her past remain lingering in her thoughts?

'_Friends…who needs more people to cause you more pain? Backstabbing beasts that are just out to destroy you. Why did I ever trust people? After everything with my 'mother' I should've given up but no, my stubbornness pushed me deeper into the pool of defeat.' _

She buried her head in her hands unknowing of why she let these memories get the best of her, butwith what happenedlast night…too many things had reoccurred- on her mother's or what you _could_ call a mother's death day she had been raped just like the night where her father took everything she had left.

Mai's hand reluctantly clasped her silver cross, she had been told that her actual mother had given her necklace and passed it down to Mai. It was a small cross pendant with a petite amethyst stone in the middle; it was one of her most treasured items, the only memorabilia she had of her true mother.

A sudden lurching motion began in her stomach, pain grasped her insides, wrenching them; Mai grabbed the sides of her stomach and raced to the bathroom although it hurt her greatly even to take in a small amount of air in, she heaved out everything that must've been in her stomach from the previous day.

Her hand clasped the cool material of the sink, she grasped it tightly, turning her knuckles white. Pain shot through her- her stomach twisted, she felt as if her entire body was being enticed into a hollow cavity; Mai collapsed on thecold marble floor. Even with every degree of strength she couldn't draw herself up, but then again the coolness of the floor was relaxing. Mai looked around the luxuriously made bathroom.

'_Some people just have all the luck…this thing is as big as my entire apartment.'_

"There _are_ things called cold packs," Kaiba said rudely, walking into her room and gazed at the lady on the floor. Mai stared at him angrily. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"If that were true I wouldn't be here," she brusquely retorted. Kaiba smirked at her comment. "Some men would actually think of helping a lady up, but etiquette must be out of your league," Mai insulted.

Kaiba stared daggers with his polar-ice, blue eyes before loathingly bending down and picking her up.

An electric shock ran throughout Mai's body as soon as Kaiba's touch was upon her skin, she felt her face become hot and turn bright red.

'_Why am I acting like a giddy school with a crush? It's just Seto Kaiba…the biggest, pompous, jerk in the whole world.'_

Mai suddenly felt indented when his caress had vanished, she looked up at him, towering over her making her feel yet again tiny.

"Why were you in there, on the floor?" Kaiba asked, taking a seat next to the bed.

Mai sent a piercing glare at him, which was later replaced with a coy smile. It appeared as if he had just awakened with his russet brown hair in a disarray, black pyjama bottoms covered by a navy blue silk robe with his initials embroidered on. Crimson blush marks upon Mai's cheeks began to become noticeable to the CEO, she was staring at his exposed torso.

'_Mai! Stop looking, he sees you!'_

Mai snuggled deeper into the covers, she tried to turn away but winced in pain. Kaiba swiftly bounded out of his chair, knocking it down in the process. "Should I call Maria?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied, attempting to draw back her tears.

"Do you have anyone here?" Kaiba asked.

"No."

"What about the little squad?"

"Just get out, and leave me alone!" Mai threw a pillow at the CEO and rolled over so her back was now facing him. Water droplets streamed down the sides of her face just thinking about the people she left in Domino, but not everyone had stayed behind, people had found her.

Kaiba frowned at Mai's childish behaviour. "Women," he muttered under his breath, throwing the cushion back at her and walking out of her room.

-II-

"And Seto, where do you think you're going?" Mokuba asked, watching his brother sprint in his business suit.

"Work Mokuba, the place where I go everyday," Kaiba snapped.

"What about Mai?"

"That woman has proved she doesn't need my assistance," Kaiba angrily stated.

"Well someone has to stay behind with her," Mokuba said.

"That's why we have Maria," Kaiba sensibly thought.

"Someone she can connect with…" Mokuba hinted.

"Mokuba, for the last and final time, I don't need your dating services," Kaiba assured.

"That's why you haven't been out with anyone for about a year," Mokuba murmured.

Kaiba glowered at his little brother. "I choose not to, women are a waste of my time. Waiting on them, devoting yourself to them- all bullshit."

"Well too bad, you're staying with her whether you like it or not," Mokuba replied, grabbing his briefcase and walking out the door.

Kaiba hit his forehead and irritably went upstairs to change.

Mai stared up into the white ceiling; Maria had come in a few minutes ago and massaged her body, she suddenly felt so much better and any shooting soreness had disappeared. She felt so relaxed and content, until…

"Hurry up, we're going out," Kaiba ordered, barging into her room once more.

"Why?"

"Maria said it would be beneficial if you walked around outside to regain some energy," Kaiba replied.

"I have no suitable clothes," she remarked, nestling into the layers.

"Maria brought you some, they're in there," Kaiba pointed to a wardrobe halfway across the room. "Be done in 5 minutes."

"You expect an injured woman to be ready in _5 minutes?_" Mai asked in disbelief.

"Normally men wait for a female to be ready in 30 minutes, but my patience is thin with you," Kaiba sneered while strolling out of the room.

"Basterd," Mai muttered as she stumbled to the dresser.

Kaiba intolerantly waited downstairs in the foyer; he flicked off a portion of dust off his white, blue-stripped shirt and smoothed out the creases in his faded cobalt jeans.

'_Women and their qualms on how they look can drive a man insane.'_

Abruptly, Mai walked down the main staircase wearing a violet, chandelier top with black dress pants that flared out. There was much more variety in that bureau, but nothing that could conceal all her incisions, they were fading faster then any other inflictions she'd gotten but she couldn't take a chance with people staring at her.

"Aren't you going to ask if you lookgood enough to go out?" Kaiba smirked.

"Does your opinion matter to me?" Mai retorted, sauntering out of the estate.

Kaiba cursed under his breath while following her from behind. '_This woman is toying with my last nerve; she's lucky I was feeling generous enough to take her in, instead of leaving her with those…'_

Mai unexpectedly stopped and turned to Kaiba, as if reading his thoughts she said, "Um Kaiba…?"

He gruffly stared at her.

"Thank you," she sweetly replied, twisting around swiftly and moving away.

Kaiba halted and stared at the hastily progressing woman in front of him- at first a stubborn and short-tempered person, now a pleasant and gentle human being trying to hide herself beneath a hard, stiff exterior.

'_Sounds like someone we all know.'_ An annoying little voice echoed.

Kaiba shook away his thoughts and dashed to catch up to his female companion. His hand extended outwards and grabbed her arm; Mai glanced at him strangely, she was about to cross the street.

"Central Park is right there," Kaiba answered her confused expression by pointing the opposite direction.

The pair quickly crossed the busy streets of the awaking New York; many golden taxis zoomed through the active streets, sky-scrapers loomed above them as many voices could be heard talking about countless subjects.

Mai and Kaiba silently walked down the stone path of the picturesque Central Park- acres upon acres of flourishing fields and aging trees. Several teenagers bathed in the bright sunlight while lying light-heartedly upon the lush, green grass.

"Kaiba, do you every wish to be young again?" Mai suddenly asked.

He looked at her, taken aback by her abrupt question. He hadn't had a childhood, so what would be the point on wasting away precious time to go back to those years of harsh beatings and heartless words.

"No."

Such a simple answer with so much behind it. Mai knew so little on his childhood with his father but it seemed though she had found a person who had roots such as herself.

'_No. No more friends for me, I can't have my past become my future. Like everyone else they'll leave me again, broken and shattered, thrown away out of there lives.'_

Mai resentfully watched the frivolous adolescences fool around and enjoy their youth. '_Have they given thought to the evil and harsh reality of life? But what young innocence thinks of these things? I didn't, till I was introduced to what would be the rest of my life…'_

"Do they know of reality?" Mai mistily asked. Her violet eyes appeared to be looking beyond, so far away and out of contact.

"So thoughtless, who cares to think of these things?" Kaiba replied abrasively.

"It's all that wanders in my mind…" As fate would have it they had both uttered these words at the same time. They remitted quizzical stares and promptly turned away for an awkward stillness.

'_The solitude of life is fun; I don't need to have friends, all I need is Mokuba. Why love anyone? Why end up with a broken heart? It's meaningless, no matter which path you take someone will be there to deceive and betray you, so why do anything at all?'_

Kaiba thought logically, he had been without anyone so far, then he could continue on alone. He enquiringly gazed at Mai, he recalled her as a part of that annoyingly friendly group, how did she go from that to this so suddenly?

"So bitter," Kaiba began. "After all the speeches from those bumbling wretches, still so bitter," he smirked at her with asperity.

"Time can change people _Seto_," she replied secretively, stressing his first name. "Whether it be days, months or even years, sins can alter anyone's prospect on life."

-II-

_Pain._

Unbearable. Coursing, trailing…seething through her body. The feeling of a hundred blades ripping, scorning…killing her corpse; she was dead, but still breathing, inside she would benothing if it not had been for her deceased mother's voice impelling her forward she would be with her right now.

Mai's hand, swaying, reached over to the side table and grasped the bottle of Tylenol and took two pills, then clasped a bottle of Aspirin and consumed another two. She knew from experience it was risky to take different types of medical drugs together, but she needed some way to subdue the anguish.

Lying tranquilly, treasuring the first few moments of the day where the preceding day was nothing but haze. Mai removed the blanket off her nude, sprained, and aching carcass; she tiredly walked unsteadily towards the bathroom, seizing anything that could secure her balance.

Anything apart of her usual morning routine seemed especially challenging, her wounds had sunk in making her exceptionally weary and hurting. She pulled on her white pants and lilac turtleneck, it was the most concealing piece of clothing in her closet, but she required something tocover her latest injuries.

Mai tottered into the diminutive Living room and found her father- collapsed on the floor, hung over from yesterday's intoxication. She cynically looked over at him wishing she could just grab a knife and kill, relieving her pain and his.

Her hand clutched the bronzed doorknob, turned it and pushed it open. Hopefully she could enjoy herself with her friends without them noticing her constant wincing and staggering…

-II-

Kaiba and Mai, in uncomfortable silence, aimlessly strolled throughout the entire city. They would glance at each other, intending to say something, but all was lost when the person noticed. Hours had gone by before either said something.

"It's nine," Kaiba said, particularly to no one.

"Nine! We've been walking for 7 hours?"

"It seemed so much longer in my head," Kaiba stated.

"We should go home now-"

"Tired after walking through virtually all of New York City?" Kaiba taunted.

Mai glared at him, and she disciplined herself for ever thinking Seto Kaiba could be someone for her to talk to.

"I've sensed way too much tension from you all day," he grabbed her wrist and pulled through the darkening streets.

"Where are we going?" Mai asked, struggling not to appear nervous by his unexpected grip.

"You need to unwind, Mokuba shammed me into doing this so I could help, so I will h-help," Kaiba choked out the last word despicably.

'_Seto Kaiba was going to help someone? Someone alert the press!'_

Kaiba abruptly stopped, pulling Mai into him; his scent of fresh cologne embraced her, while she tried not to redden. She looked up and became confused and astonished simultaneously. They were in front of what to Mai's knowledge was a local bar and club. Verlaine was the name, a romantic yet placid club named after a well-known poet.

"Come on," Kaiba pulled her inside.

"I don't drink…"

"I wouldn't think so," he replied.

"Then—"

Kaiba gestured to a nearby employee; he sprinted to Kaiba leaving all the other costumers quite peeved.

"The usual booth Mr. Kaiba?" He asked knowingly, taking to them to a secluded area.

DJ-quality music created a peaceful and ambient vibe; golden-washed walls, minimalist space with black banquettes gave the feeling of serenity while the furry pillows upon the soft seats provided a warm and mellow refuge.

"Rum on the rocks."

"Yes…" he said jotting it down. "And the lady?"

Kaiba looked down at Mai, he smirked knowing fully well that she wasn't capable of drinking in her state. She frowned at him before giving her order.

"A Long Island iced tea."

"Excellent choice madam," he said, running off to get their orders.

"I thought youdon't drink?" Kaiba ridiculed

"I do what I please."

'_And that's what I like best.'_ Kaiba thought taking a seat opposite to her.

Mai couldn't believe herself. After all the incidents that had happened she was still stubborn enough to come back to another bar. She fidgeted around in her seat, watching Kaiba coolly drink is cocktail as hers remained as the waiter had left it. Kaiba stared at her, she seemed apprehensive, but why?

"Mai…?"

She nearly jumped out of her seat before looking at him as a response.

"Scared to drink?" Kaiba mocked deliberately, since she could never turn away from ridiculing actions.

She just looked at him, a twinkle of mischievousness glinted, she grasped her glass and gulped down the entire drink. Mai smirked triumphantly and the arrogant CEO.

"That, answer your question?" Mai asked, clearly drunk. "Oh jeez, this is what I needed. I want another one of these long thingies," she ordered.

And she received what she wanted, all seven Long Island iced teas.

Kaiba was astounded, she just swallowed each drink like water, while his first glass still remained half-full. Just as Mai put the 8th glass to her full lips, Kaiba stopped her.

"Drinking doesn't cause problems to vanish," he said sensibly.

"Oh r-really? You drag m-me b-back here, into my p-problems and t-tell me they won't g-go away?" Mai hiccupped.

Kaiba without a doubt was perplexed.

"L-let me tell you s-something about l-life, it ain't good," Mai said.

"Why is that?" Kaiba asked leaning in.

"Because this is where I lost everything I had left," Mai whispered, tears flowed down her pale face. She put her hand over Kaiba's. "F-friends were important, b-but I learned t-that they really w-weren't…"

---

"Something's wrong with Mai," Amaya stated.

"Then this is a perfect time to bring her down," Mina evilly replied, pouring a white power into Mai's drink.

"What is that?" Amaya sacredly asked.

"Cocaine mixed with glass powder, sure to bring anyone down," she responded.

"What do you have against her, she's a nice person," Amaya defended, grabbing their drinks.

"I love Satoshi and she stole him away from me," Mina said, clutching the glasses roughly, her knuckles altering to white.

"What do you plan on doing?" Maya whispered, lowering her voice as they approached their table.

"What everyone fears."

"Hey guys," Rei cheerfully greeted. "Took you long enough."

"At least we were nice enough to volunteer," Mina jokingly retorted.

"What's up Mai? You seem in the dumps," Selina observed.

Mai shook out of her thoughts and smiled. "I'm fine," she unconvincingly said.

She had wonderful friends, but then why the hesitation to confide in them? They had been there for her since her mother's death and they could help her through this. But something about Mina still made Mai uncomfortable. She knew that Mina had a little 'something' for Satoshi- currently her fantastic boyfriend, but had hastily turned over a new card.

"C'mon on girls, after a hard week of classes, we need this," Mina commented.

Each girl took their individual drinks and took in a refreshing mouthful. Mai gleefully drank, wishing to cause her problems to flow away.

-II-

"I sh-should've known to tr-trust those bitches," Mai ruefully said.

Kaiba was so caught up in the story he sat beside her, Mai clutched his hand tightly. Although the only thing that was making her confide was the alcohol, this new source of information somehow changed Kaiba's outlook of Mai.

"Then you won't b-believe what h-happened…"

-II-

"Oh Satoshi!" Mai called out pleasurably.

She squirmed in his tight embrace, his touch set fire upon her cold skin. Her problems were finally leaving her, she could lead a normal life, she could really move on…

"I can't believe she still thinks its you," Mina replied, her head against the doorway to the bedroom where Mai and her lover slept.

"You must've drugged her up good," Satoshi replied, pulling Mina closer to him.

"That and the fact that there are plenty of desperate geezers in Domino…" she added trailing off as Satoshi's lips covered hers.

-II-

"Did you hear about Mai?"

"Duh, it's all over school."

"I can't believe she'd go so low."

"That disgusting."

"People are desperate for money, but come on!"

Mai walked down the middle of the hallway; everyone had taken a side so they could get a close view of her. Whispers and gossip was exchanged about the utterly confused Mai.

"Hey Rei!" Mai merrily greeted.

Rei looked up with her hazel eyes and despicably turned away.

"Selina?"

She looked away as well.

"Amaya? What's with everyone?" Mai ran away from her silent friends. "Satoshi! What's wrong with everyone?" She hysterically asked, grabbing his sleeve.

"First you get the old guy, now my boyfriend? He won't pay you for your filthy services, whore!" Mina yelled so anyone close by could hear.

"What are you talking about?" Mai confusedly asked.

"Yesterday you got drunk and slept with a complete stranger for money!" Mina accused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mai shrieked, terrified. "I'd never!"

"Then why all the money bulging out of your pockets!" Mina pointed.

"What mon—" Mai out her hands into her pockets and pulled out the lining, rolls of fifties and hundreds dollar bills poured out of her pockets and on to the floor. A loud gasp went out among the forming crowd. "What the—"

"Whore! Whore! Whore!" The chant rang throughout the swarm of people.

Mai dropped to the ground, her hands over her ears.

"Stay on the dirty ground, where you belong!" Mina yelled, pointing and laughing.

She collapsed unconscious, but still alert of their harsh words.

-II-

Pure White.

This is the colour that philosophers say you see when you are no longer apart of this world.

But where had Mai seen this colour?

The Hospital.

She struggled to move, different tubes were leading unusual substances into her body. She looked down at her body, through a tiny hole she saw newer scars- scars from the people she considered her friends.

"What the hell is this?" Mai's father's voice boomed in her hospital room. "Wasting my money on this crap?" He pulled out the tubes that were needled into her body, pain shot through her body.

"Already drunk?" Mai asked spitefully.

"I don't care how much crap comes on your body, I ain't payin' anything for you with my money!" He yelled, walking out of her room.

Tears poured out of Mai's eyes, now she was alone. Now everything was a lie.

"Knock, knock, anyone there?" Mrs. Kazuki's sweet voice called out to her- the dean of her college.

"Hello," Mai answered in a strange, rough voice.

"Mai…" her hand brushed away strands of hair. "I found you a few feet away from the campus; talk has gone up about you Mai."

"It's not true! Not any of it!" Mai hysterically yelled.

"Hush Mai," she soothed, putting her index finger over her lips. "I'm sorry Mai but I can't let talk spread of students like this at our college. I'm afraid I'll have to expel you…"

-II-

"That's how my life ended. Sure, I'm still walking and breathing, but inside there's nothing except stone," she finished the rest of her drink. "I remind myself of you."

Kaiba raised a brow.

"We both don't like people," she laughed, her eyes weary and tiresome.

"Let's go now," he replied, noticing how late it was and the bad crowd that began to swarm into the place. Mai nodded, she grabbed the table and pulled herself up but just ended up back down again; her eyes closed and her head lay touching the wall- out like a light.

'_God, why me?'_

Kaiba asked himself; his hand slid underneath her knees and the other around her neck, hoisting her up and carrying her out.

A few close by men whistled and hollered. "Some guys don't take no for answer!" He joked.

"Give her some sugar from me!"

Kaiba's icy blue eyes seemed to illuminate through the dark night sky and sent chills to the boys. They looked at him angrily before turning away.

'_Everything she confided into me was the alcohol talking. But could it have been she thought I could be trusted. Still, so much pain in one person.'_

Kaiba looked down at the woman in his arms. The lights were off at the Kaiba mansion; Mokuba hadn't bothered to stay up for his elder brother, which suited Kaiba just fine. He crept up the main staircase, and walked into Mai's lavender guest bedroom. She nuzzled closer to Kaiba's shirt and smiled, the first genuine smile he had seen since she'd been there.

Gently, he lay her upon her bed, slight disappointment bathed her face from the separation of the warm body beside her. Kaiba debated with himself whether or not to remove her clothing, she appeared uncomfortable.

'_She won't know.'_

'_Why would I want to even look at her nude?'_

'_Help her.'_

'_She'll kill you.'_

'_Give her some comfort Seto Kaiba, after hearing everything about her, at least do this.'_

His consciousnesses were silence; Kaiba lingered towards her sleeping body, slowly removing her shirt and pants. He drew a sudden intake of breath, Kaiba stepped back and out his hand over his forehead.

So many memories; so many painful thoughts all-flowing together.

Scars, over gashes, over bruises- crimson, violet and jade. Reminding him of his life, his agonizing whippings from Gozaburu still engraved in his mind.

Kaiba hypnotically bent over Mai, his hands, tracing each of her scars upon her frail, ashen back. Such a woman, such agony…

He clothed her; for once in his life, empathy filled his now soft blue eyes. His tender hand caressed her sound asleep visage, magnetically his face was drawn to hers, his lips soothingly, delicately wisped her cheek. A smile appeared upon her pleasant face.

"Seto…" Mokuba whispered. He awoke to find his elder brother carrying an asleep Mai up the stairs, he watched as his brother unclothed her and assisted her. And kiss her. His brother, after all these years had finally cooled over, maybe this would blossom into something more than what it already was…

God knew they both needed someone…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived _

_Mai Valentine- 26 _

_Seto Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Motuo- 24_

_Tea Motuo- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20_

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm happy people enjoy my…angst story? Incorrect sentence? Don't know. I'd like to thank Freakster who supplied the part I needed about Joey's speech to Mai, thanks a lot!! Reviews are appreciated!!

**Chapter 4 **

It had been a week since Mai had taken refuge into the Kaiba Mansion; although the second morning she had awoken to a hangover and constant vomiting, she guessed it was the outcome of various glasses of alcohol.

But what had plagued her the most was that Kaiba, strangely yet honestly like a gentleman, told her of _all_ the occurrences, the drinking, unclothing and the carrying, oddly enough she was not upset. Mai had not felt exposed or violated but a sense of relief had washed over her.

_'Kaiba is the first person to be honest with me, he told me everything.' _Mai measured the silky midnight blue cloth, this order was due in an hour and usually the overly chirpy woman was here earlier, she needed to work faster and more efficiently.

_'I feel like a burden was released from my life…but still, I mustn't become to comfortable with this new found reliability. From what I know of Kaiba he might turn this dependability into some sort of thirst for power…after all everyone's used me in some type of way.' _

Mai pulled a pin from her mouth and positioned into the soft material of the manikin; she yawn loudly and flicked her head sideways to remove fallen blonde hair. Exhaustion and fatigue taken over her body especially this week, every morning she had to drag herself out of bed, unusual to her regular mornings when she would be up by the crack of dawn. Oddly this wasn't the only change.

She would vomit every morning, it were as if she couldn't keep any food in her stomach anymore. Without food supplying her with her daily nutrition and energy she become light-headed and often would collapse. Mokuba insisted she go visit a doctor, even Kaiba had mumbled it a few times but she kept claiming that she was all right and it was probably a flu that people usually get.

Hungrily, she extended her hand forward and grabbed her peanut butter and banana sandwich and placed it in her mouth, she had been having strange cravings for different foods everyday. Habitually, she wouldn't even think of having so much peanut butter every day but it was the only way to suppress her needs

"Hey Mai!" The young, jovial woman exclaimed cheerfully from behind the counter.

Mai smiled weakly, sickened at how one person could be so happy. '_Obviously the money is doing something.'_ She thought as she looked out through the window at her blue Jaguar. Inside she could see Tea's husband Yami pushing the horn for her to hurry up.

Tea had come to New York to pursue her dreams as a professional dancer at the critically acclaimed New York Dance Academy. Yami had applied at New York University for the sake of his love for Tea, both married at a nearby chapel, it was a small ceremony with their closest friends invited, luckily Mai hadn't encountered them before that.

Now Tea was an award winning Broadway dancer she had the lead female role in the prize-winning musical. She still had her large, sweet cerulean eyes, her russet hair had grown a bit beneath her shoulders and an amiable smile was permanently plastered upon her face.

"Sorry don't mind him, he worries too much for me, I have a practice." She explained as she waved her hand to signal to him to stop. "Mai I think I found someone you might like," Tea said as Mai handed her a bag.

Every time Tea came to pick up her shipment of tailored clothes she pestered her constantly about how she couldn't be alone forever. Mai looked at her dully and shook her head. She walked towards Tea, and pushed the bag with her dress into her and pointed to the door.

"Remember Joey Wheeler?"

Mai suddenly stopped as her hand fell to her side.

_'Joey Wheeler? How long had it been she had seem his face?_' All her memories about Battle City and everything he had done for her came back.

* * *

_Joey hastily entered the small room upon Kaiba Kraft 3, in which the lost soul Mai lay with his younger sister to looked after her._

_"Serenity, is Mai okay now?" Joey burst out, hoping she had recovered her lost essence._

****_She's not up..." Serenity answered, staring at the young, blonde duellist._

_"No way! What gives?" Joey angrily yelled._

****_I don't know." Serenity replied sadly._

****_Wake up Mai!" Joey bent forth over the duellist, wanting to catch another glimpse of those passionate, violet eyes._

_Behind him, everyone else entered, miserably to find the golden-coloured woman still lying immobilized, her soul trapped in the darkness of the Shadow Realm._

_"Y__ou're supposed to be all right. Hear me? Yugi beat Marik so your mind should have been released from the Shadow Realm. Come on, wake up! I know you can do it. Please Mai, I'd give anything in the world to have you back... Anything!!" Joey bent over, grabbing the light blue covers upon her bed._

_Serenity sat behind her older brother, her head buried in her hands, crying._

****_It's not fair..." Joey muttered._

* * *

Mai looked at her shocked and surprised, Tea beamed brightly.

"Call if you want a chance," she said, grabbing the cobalt dress and walking out with a smirk of victory apparent upon her face.

Mai just stood, immobilized in place, staring blankly at her hands.

"Tea I don't know why you continue to beleaguer her about men, let her live her life how she wants," Yami said as he kept his eyes on the road.

He still was the serious, determined man he always was, which were the traits he needed to become a crucial businessman, Motou Inc. had gone off the charts success rates for a usual beginning company, it was a Duel Monsters corporation similar to Kaiba's that's why they had an alliance with Kaiba Corp.

Yami had finally obtained every Millennium Item throughout the years he had been sharing young Yugi's vessel, after an extended wait, they had taken the items to Egypt. Where Shadi performed the rituals, which finally acquired him his own body. Even now he had his indomitable, deep violet eyes, his well-built body and his familiar black, blonde and crimson spiked hairstyle.

"She stopped and she considered, I think she's coming around," Tea replied crossing her hands over her chest stubbornly.

"Some people like to be alone."

"Did you?" Tea asked as she looked into her husbands now distant, indigo eyes, he began to recall how dark the past had been before Tea lit up the future. He brought hand over to hers and grasped it gratefully.

"Find her someone."

* * *

Mai let the soft lilac material run over her frail, ashen hand, how she would love to own a dress with such exquisiteness, each stitch was hand done, taking a lengthy amount of time to perfect a dress with such high calibre.

The straps slid over the shoulders with sleekness, the body was fitted bringing out the best of curves in any female, it was a think velvety fabric with silver embroidery of veining streams with small buds of flowers, which in the middle of the bloom lay a petite crystal, each sew methodically done with time and struggle. The foundation blossomed into thick layers of silky textile, sheeting over one another like a flourishing of a full grown rose. It came complete with long sleeved lavender gloves, with the same glossy look and smoothness of the evening gown.

It was what you would call any woman's dream dress, just wearing it once to the utmost social event would cause plenty of happiness. Just like Cinderella in her fairy-tale where she came in as the star of the ball and met her Prince Charming.

"But life is not a fair-tale," Mai grunted, laying the dress she had worked so hard upon the table. "Not everything ends in happiness with a blissful future, some people are like me that never will find any glee with people, only in solitude." She knew that wishing for the impossible was pointless, she would never acquire enough money to buy this ball gown, let alone have enough brains to splurge money away on it.

Kaiba stared at Mai through the spotless, clear windows, he watched her stare at the dress with desire, he knew how much she wanted it now.

"I don't appreciate tardiness," Kaiba said from behind her, as he walked into the building.

Mai swiftly turned around squarely into his open arms, she flushed with embarrassment; Kaiba smiled as he caught a whiff of her sweet smelling hair.

"Sorry," she replied grabbing her purse and marching outside not giving the CEO another look.

"It's down there," Kaiba smirked, pointing down the street to a quaint coffee shop.

They walked down the sidewalk, such a small distance seeming like an eternity to the both of them. Anyone who ambled by swore that those two were a married couple that had just gotten into a trivial disagreement.

It was a very old-fashioned yet charming coffee house, where you would mostly see people of the artistic quality sitting and working on their creative pieces whether they were drawings, music or poetry.

"You come here?" Mai said with slight confusion.

"Yes," Kaiba grunted angrily at her bewilderment.

"But it's so…so…"

"Artsy?" Kaiba finished her sentence.

Mai nodded silently taking a sit across from Kaiba beside a window and young man came by, no older then twenty and took their orders.

"So I can't do anything of the arts?" Kaiba challenged.

"Do you sing?"

He made a disgusted face.

"Draw?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"Play an instrument?"

"Something I have time to do," he said tediously.

"You write poetry!" Mai exclaimed, sniggering a bit.

Kaiba glared at her, not pleased at him being the butt of a joke.

"Wow, the great and attractive Seto Kaiba has a gentle side, well I would've—"

Mai stopped in mid-sentence, she stared puzzled at Kaiba's expression, he was…smiling? An actual smile.

"What-?"

"You said I was attractive," he smirked with arrogance.

"I was just saying what most of the woman population thinks," Mai explained swiftly.

"Does that include you?" Kaiba asked jeering her on.

"No!" Mai yelled.

Everyone in the shop turned their head to the young couple by the corner, staring at them oddly.

Mai turned three different shades a of red and sunk into her seat while Kaiba leaned back, his hand resting on the back of the chair holding his head up, with a taunting grin upon his face.

"Your coffee," the young man reported as he lay the steaming, hot cups down in front of the two.

"Thank you," Mai mumbled, straightening herself up. But the smirk upon his face continued to linger on. She moved her body so now her side was facing him, she silently sipped her coffee taking flitting occasional glances at the conceited jerk.

"A few days ago when you told me those events of your past—" Kaiba began hesitantly.

"Let me guess, if any reporters find out, it'll shame you. Don't worry I'll grab my stuff and leave tomorrow," Mai interrupted, not even offering him time to resume.

"No. I was going to say that people like you have character, I can't say I got it like you but…" Kaiba looked away, he didn't even know why he was revealing things to a stranger that he hadn't seen since his time in Domino, but something inside told him it was right, Mokuba frequently told him he needed to come to grips with happened.

Mai stared intently into Kaiba's navy blue eyes he appeared dazed out, he drifted off in mid-sentence in what seemed like he were going to tell her something important.

"Kaiba?" She waved her hand over his face.

"Hm…?" Kaiba looked over to her worried expression.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking into the burning, black liquid.

"I was saying that everything you told me made me think, about my life. You probably think—" Kaiba stopped.

Mai's white mug came crashing out of her hand and broke into a million tiny pieces, she grabbed strands of her blonde hair and tightly shut her eyes.

"Mai…" Kaiba caught her just as she fell off her seat.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, congratulations!" Dr. Eaneg offered his hand pleasantly.

Kaiba raised a brow and stared at the doctor in a strange way. "Excuse me?"

"You're going to be a father!"

_"What!"_ Kaiba leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Your wife is pregnant," the elderly doctor explained.

"She's not my wife!" Kaiba replied furiously.

"Oh, than your girlfriend. Far be it for me to judge your personal affairs."

_'Oh great, the old man thinks I screw random girls off the street. This is not good for my image.'_

The white lab-coated man brushed passed the stunned CEO, who was on the brink of a heart attack and walked in Mai's room.

"How are we feeling Miss. Valentine?" The doctor cheerfully asked.

"I feel a bit woozy," she replied, clutching her stomach softly.

"I'm surprised you came in now. But by the looks of your boyfriend, I'm guessing you didn't know."

_'Boyfriend? Kaiba…ew. Know? About what?'_

"About what?" Mai asked hesitantly.

"You haven't noticed anything off with your menstrual cycle?" The doctor asked oddly.

Mai paused and thought, sure her period was a few days late, but it happened occasionally, right?

"A slight growth in your breast area?"

Sure they seemed a _bit_ bigger, but that happens occasionally, right?

"Frequent urination?"

So she ran to the bathroom a few times a day, when she was working she didn't have time, she needed to hold it in, it happened occasionally, right?

"Miss. Valentine, you're pregnant!"

_"What!"_ Mai collapsed into the soft, white sheets. It was happening, again.

"Your baby is about the size of a dime during your first month; he has eyes, mouth and a head and his legs and arms are growing. His heart has begun to beat and his lungs have begun to form. He'll be about half an inch long at the end of your first month." Dr. Eaneg explained, reading over his clipboard. "If you have any concerns or disturbances, please do not hesitate to call," he turned his back and walked out just as Kaiba entered.

"So…" Kaiba casually strolled in and stood next to Mai's bed. "You know."

"I…have…" Mai looked down to her stomach and wrapped her arms around it. "A baby?"

Kaiba nodded solemnly. Surprisingly, Mai burst into tears and buried herself into Kaiba's black shirt.

"You don't have to keep it Mai," Kaiba began, thinking that was the problem.

"No…I have to."

* * *

Mai staggered down the hall, grabbing onto the wall for support, every day it was the same problem, she threw up constantly and when she went out, she would find herself lying on the floor, people crowding her to check if she was all right. She didn't know what was happening.

Suddenly, her foot caught onto something stiff and rigid, she fell face flat upon the cold tile flooring. Mai pushed herself up and lept back onto her feet when she realized what it was; her despicable father lying unconsciously, drunk on the ground.

_'Hopefully he's dead.'_ She thought angrily, brushing herself off.

"Hm…" Mai looked down at him and the car keys, lying upon the coffee table beside a pack of cigarettes. Maybe now she could see what was wrong with her.

She swiftly clasped the bronze item within her hand and walked out of her shattered home.

* * *

"Ms. Valentine, these test results read that you're expecting," the young, woman happily said. "Ms. Valentine?" She swayed her hand in front of her blank expression. "I'll leave you alone now," she said, receiving a signal and walked out.

She enclosed her pale arms around her abdomen where deep inside, a small being was slowly growing.

_'Who's is it?' _Mai thought bitterly. _'It could my own despicable father's or that nasty, dirty man that my own friend's lowered me to. Either way, my blood courses through its veins, it's life is in my hands...'_

Four months later, Mai stood outside a clinic, nearby her home. She clutched her stomach, which had started to show a bit already, it appeared as if she gained weight so no one cared much for it, but she needed to do it now.

She took one step forth, then another, many others followed till the cool air of the air-conditioning bathed in her in contempt.

"Miss, can I help you?" A young teenager glanced over the counter and looked sweetly over to Mai.

"I…I have an…a-appointment," Mai choked out.

"Oh, yes right here at 4:30, you can go in, the doctor is expecting you."

Mai nodded gravely and strolled into the office.

"Hello Ms. Valentine," an elderly woman looked the violet-eyed woman in the eye.

"H-hello," Mai mumbled, looking around the small office.

"Ms," Dr. Higna put her hands over the young adult's shoulders. "There's nothing to be nervous about, many people can't handle the pressures of motherhood at a young age, abortion is perfectly normal."

"_It's perfectly normal to kill the living child in my stomach?! I'm a murderer!_" Mai yelled hysterically, she put her hand over the russet handle.

"If you think that, then listen. Who will help you to take care of this child? You wouldn't have came here if you had the help you needed," she reasoned, her hands crossed over her chest.

_'She's right.'_ Mai obediently sat back down upon the seat.

_'God as my witness.'_ She clutched the crucifix within her hand. _'On behalf of this child, I shall keep my next one, no matter what the circumstances maybe, I will not kill my next baby.'_

A solitary tear escaped her violet eyes as she lay down and steadied herself for the pain ahead.

* * *

"There's no pain that can compare to when a mother loses her child," Mai finished, staring Kaiba straight in the cerulean eyes.

"Mai…" Kaiba ran his fingers through his cinnamon hair. _'Why me?'_ "I'll try to help any way I can. We can sell your apartment and you can live with us permanently."

Her mouth dropped wide open, she stared at Kaiba wide-eyed, he was actually trying to help. Who knew what kind of brainwashing Mokuba had to do, but she knew that destiny was at play here, maybe her life was taking a turn for the better.

"Kaiba…I-I …can't," Mai stuttered at first.

"A woman in your condition can't live alone," Kaiba explained. "Let me help you," he mumbled the last part quietly, but Mai still heard.

Mai smiled happily. "Thank you," she wrapped her arms around his neck gratefully. Kaiba was taken aback at first but he welcomed the embrace and returned it.

After a lengthy and meticulous explanation from the Doctor, Mai and Kaiba walked out of the clinic contentedly and relieved to be out of the consultant's grasp.

It wasn't a long drive back to the Mansion, but in silence it seemed like ages, no one had said a word for a while. Kaiba kept hesitantly glimpsing over to Mai, who absorbedly watched the passing scenery.

"Mai…" Kaiba began calmly. "In the coffee house I tried to tell you something," his hands grasped the steering wheel firmly. "Some people think that no one can compare to the amount of torture they've been through throughout their entire life, although we don't know how much it hurts, we can still help."

Mai stared at Kaiba eccentrically, here was the most stubborn man in the world talking about helping others, what next? Would the Pope be outside her door to knight her?

"Mai," he extended his hand forth and placed it over hers. "I know what you're going through, it maybe hard to believe, but I actually understand."

* * *

"Seto!" Gozaburu's deep voice bellowed throughout the mansion. "Falling asleep in studies!" His hand came crashing down upon young Seto's cheek. Blood gushed inside the youthful boy's mouth, as he attempted to hold his tears back.

His hand travelled to the cane and gripped it strongly within his hand. Gozaburu lifted the auburn staff and with one swift motion it crunched against Seto's breaking bones. He securely clenched his arm and cried out his sheer pain, which only strengthened the old man's vigour. He laughed manically as his whip continued to collide into the soft, tender skin of the 10-year old.

The small, raven-haired 5-year old silently wept as she watched the brutal thrashing of his younger brother.

_'C'mon Mokie, Seto's always doin' stuff for you, you have to prove yourself to him now. Save your brother.'_

Blood surged out of the already many, cuts and slits on the boy's body, he lay helplessly, at the mercy of his stepfather's biding.

"Maybe that should teach you to keep up with your studies, I didn't adopt you to pamper you!" his voice roared, shaking various items in the room.

Wordlessly, a petite shadow grew larger form behind the elderly man, Seto watched wearily, his eyes swollen and turning violet as he watched his young brother creep up to their malicious stepfather. The young boy, achingly shook his head as Mokuba held a glass lamp over his head.

"Never touch my brother!" Mokuba shrieked as the lantern struck against the aged man's head.

He fell with a strident thud against the bitter hardwood floor, his face expressed unconsciousness as he lay immobilized.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran over to his brother and grabbed him tightly, the young boy winced in pain, but was still happy to have his brother by his side. "No one's gonna take us a part, I'm looking out for you to."

* * *

"I swore that night I would die, that my vile stepfather would kill me," Kaiba said, clutching Mai's hand as they walked up the stairs to her room. "But Mokuba seemed to revive a small light of hope I always had. I know you didn't have anyone," he paused as she lay upon the violet covers that had been set for her.

"But Mokuba hadn't given up on me, so I couldn't quit on myself; sometimes you can find strength inside yourself when really needed."

She rested upon the soft satin and stared at the distant Kaiba.

"Mai, don't give up on yourself," he bowed over and gently kissed her upon her forehead and left the room.

* * *

_'Mom was right, I do have to get out of here, but I don't know why I waited till now.'_ Mai grabbed the little belongings she had and crammed them into a small suitcase; bit by bit each day she had gone to the bank and extracted a modest amount of money till she had enough to pay for a Visa in America.

She had to leave Domino as soon as possible, everything had been a painful reminder of what a wonderful life had become- a worthless piece of street trash. The one woman she had trusted more than life itself was a stranger, the love she thought she had fallen into a was a lie, everything was one immense lie wrapping itself around her till now she became the lie.

Mai checked over everything, she had her boarding pass and her passport and she had all the money she thought she would need to start her new life. She checked her watched, her flight was due in two hours and her taxi should be here any minute; luckily her father had gone to the local tavern to get an early start on drinking, he wasted away any money he had on booze, so when he found out that nothing was in his bank account she'd already by practically two thousand feet in the air.

_'God please let me new life have some happiness, let me succeed for once in my pathetic excuse for an existence, please let me enjoy life.' _

She determinedly clasped her necklace and entered the taxi, leaving her broken life…forever…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived _

_Mai Valentine- 26 _

_Seto Kaiba- 25 _

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Motou- 24_

_Tea Motou- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20 _

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot that people take the time to read my story…even if it's not that great. I'm sorry for the late posting, because of school…school… everyone will have to wait for the updates. Reviews are appreciated!!

A special reply goes out of **Isis –Ishtar123-** Honestly, anything you said I could care less, you gave me wonderful reviews full of encouragement and satisfaction, but now because there is a couple that you don't favour in my story you call it shit. Well you statement contradicts everything you said before. And really I pity you, you really can't read properly, every chapter I've had so far specifically stated _Tea **MOTOU**_. I mean if you didn't see that then I don't know, but if you saw it and purposely continued to read till I introduced them in my story then really I do feel sorry for you

**Chapter 5 **

-II-

_'Finally out of the clutches of my father and into the unkind reality.'_

Mai tightly wrapped her thick lavender coat around her body as she struggled to tread through the blizzard-like conditions of New York.

It had been only a few days since her arrival into her new life and already she was wishing she could have some support from someone other than the small voice of her mother. The only gain out of the entire excursion was she would never had to come upon the low-life basterd she called her father.

She had tried looking for an apartment, but with the pocket money she had, she would have to wait a while. So she lived on campus with a few guys and girls, none of them really tried to understand her, everyone went their separate ways.

Mai entered the warmth of a large fashion retailer known as Ralph Lauren, the biggest style producing company in practically the entire city. If she could land a job here than she was going to be set for life.

"Um, excuse me?" Mai called quietly to a clerk.

"Yes?" The kind woman asked with a large smile.

"I heard you had a job opening and…"

"Ah yes, if you could just follow me."

The woman lead Mai through a door and into a small room, which contained a petite desk with many loose papers scattered about.

"Have a seat," the woman said pointing to a leather chair.

"Thank you," she replied as she took her jacket off and sat down.

"As you probably already know, Ralph Lauren is a very prestigious logo. We have a lot of recognition upon our shoulders and this job just isn't handed out. You have to work hard, we need intelligent people who are willing to give time and effort to bring sales and profits up." She paused as she looked at Mai. "What's makes you worthy of this job?"

She hesitated for a moment, thinking of any acceptable reason for why she wanted this career. "Fashion had been a passion of mine ever since I can remember, I loved to be just perfectly dresses for any occasion. I've always wanted to a part of something big as your corporation because I think with some of my designs I can change trends of today." Slowly she reached into a her hand bag and retrieved a sketchbook, she handed it to the lady and waited patiently as she flipped through the pages that held her drawings of many years.

"Well…" she stopped. "My god! I've never seen drawings like this before, let me just go and show the manager, I think you just joined our family," she said with a large small as she left the room.

_'Something good just happened!' _

She sat in complete disbelief, life was rewarding her with good things, was this beginning of a new and happy life?

Mai smiled to herself as she felt a bit of hope restore within her soul. She pulled up the sleeves of her cream-coloured turtleneck and leaned back, feeling more of a human than a piece of trash.

"I'm so stupid, I forgot to ask…" she woman burst into the room as Mai turned to face her. The woman's mouth dropped to form an 'o' shape, she stared at the large slits upon Mai's wrists, just where the veins were.

_'This woman's suicidal!'_

"Um, you needed something?" Mai asked, gazing at the lady.

"Um, I showed my boss," her eyes never left the marks upon her arms. "He said that he already found a replacement this morning," she lied.

Mai's face fell, as it did she finally realized what the woman was staring at. She grabbed her coat and her bag, while she pushed passed the woman she snatched her book and glared at the woman.

"Wounds fade, but a scar stays with you forever," like poison flowing from its prison, Mai looked at the woman one last time with pure hatred before she brushed passed her and walked out.

-II-

_In a lonely night._

_Where even the loudest scream is inaudible._

_Some one will sit._

_A heart will cry._

_A soul will die… _

Metal slashed across the frail skin, who would care if she lived or died? Anyone who would did was out of this world and from her life forever. Why not join them in the happiness, within the golden gates of sanctuary, she will be released form the hell and introduced to the light.

Mai clutched her silver cross securely, tears constantly flowed form her eyes. Her decision was final.

Life was no longer a necessity…

-II-

With a swift flick of the head, Mai flipped back strands of golden curls that had escaped from her hair tie. It was almost midnight and Mai continued to work on her dress that was supposed to be complete by tomorrow. It was for a grand ball that was to be held in one week, anyone from celebrities to somebody's would be there. Of course Mokuba had mentioned it a few times, he had been working on Kaiba to ask Mai and of course she knew but as always the great Seto Kaiba with the heart of ice refused repeatedly.

But Mai didn't mind, she knew with her past references she could ruin Kaiba's image and rejection was already very much a part of her life something she was used to.

Her hand slightly brushed across her stomach, she smiled as she placed her hair behind her ear and clutched her abdomen within her embrace. Her first month was nearing the end and her second would start shortly, she never knew motherhood could bring so much happiness. But then there was that annoying thought at the back of her head at how this baby was produced. That night with those men and Seto had come to save her, if he had been there a bit earlier than maybe this wouldn't have happened, but then again maybe God was showing her happiness. One thing she knew for sure was that her child would never experience pain, she or he would always be happy with her.

A sudden pain shot up through her side, Mai's hand grasped it as she bit her bottom lip.

"You didn't think I would leave so soon did you?"

Her tresses whipped around her face as she stared into the coldest emerald eyes.

"You are fathering my child after all bitch," his hand slammed across the right side of her face as she fell the ground with a loud thud.

"I'm not gonna let you be that Kaiba guy's whore, you're mine, I own you now," he leaned down close to Mai, his breath smelled of rotten cigarettes and musty alcohol.

_'Something, anything, anything please something!'_

Her hand moved through the dark feeling for a weapon that could protect her for now, but nothing came into her reach…except.

She grasped it tightly till her knuckles turned white, with a quick motion he was on the floor out cold, but who really knew for who long?

Mai moved his heavy body off hers and got up, attempting to clear her mind and think of something to do. Then the phone began to ring.

She slowly moved towards it, but that bothersome shooting pain persisted.

His rough hand harshly rubbed against the side of her face, grabbing her and pulling her down again. His face lit up with a smile of hunger and thirst.

-II-

"Kaiba." His voice cut through the silence of his cell phone.

"Seto?"

"Mokuba?" Kaiba said with concern, his brother's voice sounded panic-stricken.

"I just called Mai, I think something's wrong!" Mokuba yelled as he paced back and forth within the Kaiba Mansion.

"Why?"

"It's…it's just a feeling, I think something happened to her, Seto please go check," Mokuba begged.

"I'll stop by—"

"Now!"

"Aright!" Kaiba shouted frustrated. He angrily grabbed all his things and stomped out of his building. _'First Mokuba brings her into my home, than he tries to associate me with her now I have to check up on her. He makes it seem like she me girlfriend.'_

Kaiba shuddered at the thought, sure she and him had enough in common, but still they were two different people, they were 10 years ago and they still were. He could understand what she went through, all the mental and physical suffering, but he could never stop thinking that no one would ever know what he wen--

A sharp, piercing scream cut through his thoughts, right across the street a faint light could be detected where two silhouettes fought.

_'Mai…'_

Kaiba dropped his suitcase and ran towards the building at top speed, hopfully nothing serious had happened to Mai or the child…

-II-

_'What the hell?'_

Mai groggily awoke with a ache all over her body, she couldn't move any of her limbs and the white atmosphere wasn't helping either.

_'Not another hospital!'_

She screamed inside her head as she looked around the room; her hand travelled traveled to the large cast that covered most of her arm, all the occurrences of the previous night came rushing back to her.

Seto.

Where was he? She gradually moved her across the room till it came upon a tired looking figure who had his blazer covering his body like a jacket, his hair was untidy and his appearance told her that it had taken him awhile before he actually got any sleep.

"Seto…?" Her voice floated sweetly across the room into the ears of the weary CEO. His cobalt eyes opened, dazed and confused at his surroundings, once he was adjusted he stared at Mai.

"You ok?" He asked gruffly, running his fingers through his chestnut hair.

She nodded as she held the covers tightly over her.

"Ms. Valentine?" An old woman walked in through the door wearing a white lab coat, she had large glasses and her face was coated with creases and blemishes but a great beam was placed happily on her face.

_'She reminds me of Tea…'_ Mai thought smiling to herself.

"How are you?" She asked kindly, preparing her pen for writing.

"I'm fine," she said hesitantly. She felt an eerie environment settle in. "Is something w-wrong?" She choked on the last word. _'No, nothing it wrong with my baby, it's fine.'_

"No Miss, nothing all the baby is doing fine, but something still concerns me."

Kaiba looked up at the lady as she continued to talk.

"How is a woman with you frail suppose to carry a child? You're so feeble that you're putting the baby and you life in jeopardy; I would suggest taking awhile off work in beginning of your second trimester. And with all these scars," the doctor picked up her pale hand and inspected the incisions. "I have a cream for that, we wouldn't a beautiful baby turning out like this, now would be?" She asked in a sugary tone.

Mai shook her head as she accepted the cream.

"While you were in your sleep was running a few tests on the growth and development of the child, you are entering the second month so it would be beneficial if you knew all this. The child is growing fine, all organs are present within its body and it weighs about an ounce or a bit less. Usually around this time morning sickness kicks right in so most of the food you eat won't stay down, I recommend taking many of these prenatal vitamins and folic acid and calcium are very vital to prevent any birth defects."

Mai nodded her head as she smiled to the gentle lady.

"Don't let any stress get to you, you'll be fine. Oh, yes and please take care of that arm, no pressure on, come back in two months and I'll have it removed, until then, take care," she put her hand over Mai's head and grinned as she left them alone.

"You had better listen to her, she seems reliable," Kaiba brusquely cut in through the subtle mood.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked in a challenging tone, raising a brow and looking him straight in the eye.

Kaiba stepped back smirking a bit. "It doesn't," he swiftly took his jacket off the chair and was about to leave.

"Um…Seto?" She asked quietly.

Kaiba turned around.

"What happened to that man?" She asked inaudibly.

"He got was he deserved," he opened the door, not willing to explain anymore. "Abusing woman is the lowest form of dominance, I can't stand it." With that he was gone.

-II-

_"Will she be ok?" _

_"There's no telling at this point, the wound is extremely deep and she's suffered a large amount of blood loss."_

_"Thank god her roommate walked in when she did. If she had walked in a second later than who knows what would've happened."_

-II-

_"Good evening New York, this is Diana Forter bringing you the latest happenings in your city. Tonight, a young girl, name to be kept anonymous was found near death in her college dorm room, her roommate arrived and immediately called 911. She is now being hospitalized for her injuries, from everyone here at New 26 she wish her a speedy recovery."_

The remote flew out her hand and broke to pieces as soon as it came into contact with the white walls of the hospital. How knocked up was she on medication that she agreed to let that be aired across New York? How was she supposed to show her face at school?

Mai wrapped the covers firmly over her body, tears dripped from her eyes and wet the colourless sheets. _'Why me?'_ The question had always rang through her head every time such a thing happened. "What kind of sin have I committed that I have to pay for it with the rest of my life?"

"Dear?" An elderly woman called.

Mai looked up teary-eyed at the door, but no one stood there.

"No honey, beside you."

Mai moved her head till she met a very pale pair of crystal blue eyes, all the shine of youthful and any hint of happiness gone.

"I've asked myself that question hundreds of times, and never received an answer," she replied smiling. "But you can't let a few experiences haunt you like this, you're still an infant, enjoy what life you have left."

"You don't even know what I've been through!" Mai shrieked as her rage appearing.

"Sweetheart, I've been here since I can remember, I've missed every opportunity that people are supposed to have. I never went to my graduation, I've never had any friends come visit me here, my parents are dead and the one I loved most took advantage of my disabilities and you're telling me _I_ don't understand pain?" She asked, putting her hand over her heart and taking a few minutes to to breath.

Mai pushed herself up till she sat upright. "Should I call a nurse?"

"No, it happens," she replied, reaching over for a glass of water, the transparent material touched her frail lips till it fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. A portion ricocheted off the sky blue ground and whipped across her cheek, blood seeped through her wound, mixing with the tears from her eyes, causing a sting in her slit.

She didn't know how or what, she doesn't even remembering it happen, but a high pitched scream cut through the tranquility of the serene hospital. Doctors and nurses dropped clipboards and utensils, running on top speed to room 216.

-II-

"I can't believe it, Mai…"

"I know, she so didn't seem like the type."

"Do you think she'll do it again?"

"I hear their putting a security camera in her room to keep an extra eye on her."

"Really? Damn."

Mai held her books tightly against her chest and ran through the halls, attempting to avoid the penetrating stares from her fellow students.

She finally reached a secluded wing, she bent over and panted, closing her eyes and grasping bits of air.

"Mai?" A deep, husky voice from behind called to me. It seemed oddly familiar, but from where?

Her blonde locks whipped around her face, she dropped every book from her arms, they all landed with loud thuds, which continues to echo in the empty halls, but their gazes never left each other. Her violet eyes locked with his dark purplish-blue irises, it seemed ages after she finally responded to him.

"Yugi?"

-II-

_"Call if you want a chance…"_

Mai stared at the bit of paper in her hand, seven digits stared back at her, tempting her to dial them.

Earlier, she had called Tea asking for Joey's number, obviously she had that annoying victorious tone going on but Mai didn't let it bother her, what bothered her was that she actually wanted to speak to Joey Wheeler. She hadn't seen, nor spoken to him to him in years, what would she say? How would he react?

Mokuba and Kaiba had gone to work early in the morning before Mai even awoke and the only other people left in the house were her and Maria, but she was downstairs tending to dinner.

Gradually, with much hesitance she picked up the phone and speedily dialled his number without delay.

It ringed…

And ringed…

And ringed…

"Hello, Wheeler residence," answered a sweet, gentle voice.

_'Serenity!'_

"H-hello?" Mai asked shakily into the phone.

"Yes…?" She asked with slight annoyance.

_'Looks like she built some back bone.'_

"May I please speak to Joey Wheeler?"

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"It's…it's…"

"Hey Mai!" Mokuba greeted loudly as he came into the room with a large, childish smile.

Mai quickly slammed down the phone and hid the piece of paper behind her back. "Hey Mokuba! What's up?" She said a bit too fast.

"Yo, are you ok?" Mokuba asked, putting his hand over her forehead.

"Actually no, I feel faint, I'm going to sleep early," she hastily answered, pushing the young Kaiba out of the door.

"Wait!" He called just as she was about to close the door.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Don't you want this back?" He asked, as the small portion of paper flowed back and forth in his hand.

"Mokuba…" she uttered threateningly, slowly advancing towards him. "Give that back!" She lunged forward to only catch air.

He had swiftly moved away; he leaned against the railing of the stairs with a large Kaiba family smirk upon his face.

"You're…it."

With that the game was on, Mokuba darted down the stairs with Mai following close behind, with a quick right he was in the Kitchen. Attempting to trick her, he spun around the busy Maria and headed to the Library. But Mai, even as a pregnant lady wasn't falling for any sneakiness from the likes of Mokuba Kaiba. Just as she entered the study, she found a surprised Mokuba standing there, Mai crashed right into him, sending him back into a bookcase. With the impact of the collision, Mokuba released the paper and it flew slowly, descending to the ground.

Mai beamed brightly as she pounced for it, only to collide into Seto Kaiba. The section fell into his outstretched hand almost majestically if had not been for the circumstances. He took a one fleeting look and stared at the young woman within his clutches.

"Whose number is this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived _

_Mai Valentine- 26 _

_Seto Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Motou- 24_

_Tea Motou- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba –20 _

Thank you to everyone who reviewed it was very appreciated! Sorry for the lateness of the updating, schoolwork it just is getting to me. FYI: A part of this chapter is from an Yu-Gi-Oh episode, but I changed it around a little to suit the story, you'll understand when you get there. Just in case I do not update by the holidays, I hope everyone is safe and well!! Well on with the chapter.

-II-

_"Whose number is this?" _

Damn, how did she get herself into these situations?

She looked down at the palm of her hands, sweat formed over her brow as she became very tense. Steadily, she let her head move upwards, letting his interrogative eyes meet hers.

"Well…" She began timidly, looking down once more at her foot swirling around the carpet. "I was…sort of going to call a friend…" She let the sentence hang there, not wanting to go any further. Tears poured out of her eyes as she began to gush out, saying the first thing that came into her mind, Kaiba of course, the CEO of a company and with a high IQ (that did not consist of any information on women) was puzzled, terrified at the least.

"But why do you care?" All of a sudden her tears coming out as rage. "You probably took me in because you pitied me, I mean that's all anyone's ever given me, I mean who cares what Mai thinks? She's just a door mat, no one cares…"

_"Your emotions might seem out of whack. If you feel like crying for no reason, it's ok. Go ahead and cry."_

He remembered the elderly woman telling Mai about her third month symptoms. _'This has to be the whack emotions.'_

"Here," Kaiba handed the piece of paper over to her while he ran out of the room trying to avoid any other confrontation. But really, who was he to care what she did in her spare time?

"Man Mai, what happened?" Mokuba asked, brushing the dirt off his pants as he rose off the ground.

"Nothing…yet," she twisted around rapidly, it was too late for Mokuba to even catch the glint of mischief in her eyes. She jumped on him and began to tickle him. "This should teach you to never mess with me!" Mai happily exclaimed.

"S-sorry," Mokuba panted out between fits of laughter.

"What'll happen if you do it again?" She asked, not giving in.

"You'll tickle me," he squealed, which resembled a 5-year old girl.

"Good," she said, dusting herself off and getting off of the exhausted man. "I've got a person to call," she winked as she left the room.

-II-

"I'm glad you remember someone Mai," he replied, chuckling slightly as he walked over to her.

She was immobile, she continued to stand agape unable to utter anything to his approaching figure; he stopped, inches away from her. Rapidly, she dropped to the floor and began to pick up her books, not bothering to look at him. Mai could feel his eyes cut through her, slowly he bent down beside her, moments of silence fluttered past them.

"I'm not Yugi, Mai. I'm Yami."

She halted once more, trying to recall if anything he was saying made any sense. She brought her hand to her mouth, once more letting her books plummet to the ground.

_'Marik…Battle City…the Shadow Realm.'_ Everything once again returned to her memory, yet recollecting her memories about the Shadow Realm wanted to make her laugh. What her life was now was much worse, the Shadow Realm was kid's play. But Yami…

_'The Pharaoh, the counter-part that everyone always said that Yugi had…he's standing in front of me?'_

Filling shivers run up her spine, Mai gradually let her anxious violet eyes meet his. She almost jumped back, such intensity they held, his crimson tinted violet iris' fastened its gaze with hers.

"I see you remember me," he said, almost reading her thoughts as he let his hand fall unhurriedly to the ground and pick up one book and passing it to her. "It's been awhile."

He let that reflection hang in the atmosphere while he offered her, her books.

After a lengthy moment of peace, he rose as he stared down at her. "Meet me at Times Square in two hours," he wasn't asking, he demanded her presence. He didn't even let her respond, Yami turned away from her, his black squared-toed shoes tapped against the tiled ground, echoing through the empty corridor.

-II-

_'Hm…should I? Or shouldn't I? Should I? Or shouldn't?'_

Mai sat in complete silence pondering her next move; her eyes concentrated upon the telephone as if she were expecting it to move in any second.

_'Anytime this year would be nice.'_ A voice mocked at the back of her head.

Shaking it aside, she slowly picked up the phone. First of all making sure it was the dial tone, she began to call the Wheeler residence once more. After a few rings, Mai was greeted with a sweet, cheery voice.

"Hello?" She acknowledged.

_'Tea…'_

"May I please speak to Joey Wheeler?" She whispered softly, hoping that she wouldn't recognise her.

Even the small number of seconds that they were on the phone, she could feel the superiority radiating that Tea must've felt.

_'Nice timing Mai.'_

"Hello?" His New-York accent brought back so many memories that for a moment her voice was lost to respond to him.

"H-hello?" She quietly murmured.

"Yo, it this long distance?" He yelled, raising his voice an octave.

"Joey…?" Her voice wavered slightly.

"C'mon man, I have a life," he answered rudely.

Mai smiled to herself, as she wrapped the cord around her finger, she began to laugh inside.

"Joey…it's Mai…"

The stillness seemed to last an eternity, at first Mai thought he must've hung up, but his steady breathing sounded once more as she awaited his response.

"Wow…Mai, hey! How's it been going?"

_'Still the idiot Joe, couldn't ya said somethin' better?'_

"I'm…" She thought for a moment. "Fine. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah…" He breathed out softly. "Almost too long. I missed ya Mai."

Mai raised her hand to her face, attempting to stop the forming tears in her eyes. "I missed you to Joseph. What brings you to New York?"

_'You…'_

"Business," he replied, ignoring the other answer, which would've suited him more.

"Oh really? What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Journalism."

She couldn't suppress herself, it needed to be done. She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach, falling over on to the bed, hardly can breath kind of laugh. Joey was mute all the while, something inside him lifted, as if he knew that Mai was alright, even if he disregarded it, his feelings for Mai would never be dormant, they would rise and let themselves be known.

"I'm s-sorry," Mai panted out, holding back anything else that might explode out of her.

"Hey it's cool. You should've been there when I told Tristen and Duke, I think it was a few hours of non-stop laughter," he joked, running his fingers through that untameable mop of hair. "Mai…" He began tentatively. "Do you wanna meet me at Mama Mexico tomorrow 'round 8-ish?"

Gasping noiselessly to herself, she immediately began to think of all the things that could go wrong with their meeting her number one being Seto Kaiba.

"Yes."

She instantly hung up; her hands tightly in her lap, she slowly rocked back and forth, rethinking everything. Her mind said no but her heart, something told her to say yes.

-II-

Continually pacing back and forth, she didn't know why she even bothered to show up. Looking at her watch for the fiftieth time, it read 5:03, three minutes late. Tightening the lavender jacket around her cream, over the shoulder sweater, she gave Times Square one more look before walking off.

"Little patience we have, don't we?"

Freezing immediately, Mai slowly turned around. There he was, tall, strong, and with what seemed to be a game face on.

"We have much to discuss," he said walking over to her slowly, his shoes tapping through the large mound of people. As he stood directly in front of her, his arm came forth, signalling to her to take it.

She faltered slightly, unsure still of who this stranger was, but none the less she felt inside it was a right decision.

The comfort of a stranger is sometimes the most consoling…

-II-

_'Maybe I can still cancel.'_

Mai looked at herself in the full body length mirror; digging through the mounds of clothes she had been given, she sought to find the most perfect thing to wear. After 50 tries, if this wasn't the one she might as well go ahead and cancel.

A mix of warm colours swam in her clothing; beige hip-hugger jeans, and a cream loose-collared sweater. Light skin tones of make-up, and her hair had been straightened and tied up.

Moving sideways slightly, she looked at her abdomen, even though she hadn't started showing yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious about her body figure. Nevertheless, any woman would shoot, kill and throw the body into a lake for her frame. Nicely curved, not too much or too little and where it was needed, the face of deviousness and deep eyes, made to be a model. She could've been, she could've been anything, but so many strings held her back.

"Hey Mai! Lookin' nice," she young man exclaimed as he jumped onto her bed. "Hot date?"

Mai shot him an icy stare as she fixed her hair. "No, girl's night out." She lied.

"Does Seto know?" Mokuba asked, grabbing a pillow and leaning back.

"And he would care…because…?" Mai asked an awkward glance.

"C'mon Mai, don't be like that. You know Seto, he's a bit…moody, especially around the opposite sex," the younger Kaiba explained.

Mai coughed. "And anything else that breathes."

They both cracked smiles just as Mai grabbed her purse and coat.

"Don't wait up hun," she smirked, winked and left the mansion.

-II-

"Mai," he called to her with his husky voice.

She turned her head over and acknowledged him with a smile, a forced smile.

"Why hold the barrier between us? Your charade won't work on me, I can see you Mai. Not the person you are now, but the Mai I once knew."

A hushed moment settled in between them as they walked through the masses of people walking in and out of stores. Taxis and cars rushed through the streets, as people ran through, attempting to catch the whizzing yellow cars.

"This way," she quietly whispered to her, he gently put his hand around her elbow and showed her through the crowd to a quaint coffee shop called the _Art Café._

"This is one of my most preferred places to be," he said, while pulling out a chair for the muted woman.

She accepted graciously; immediately turning her head to the window, which they were seated beside. Only a few minutes later did a youthful adolescent come and take their orders.

Giving his order of a cup of mocha, the two people glanced over at Mai.

Eyes softening slightly, and her body posture now relaxed, she still continued to look at the people that passed by.

Yami smiled faintly as he ordered a cappuccino and a slice of cheesecake for her; the teen smiled as she left to get their orders.

Hours passed, Mai occasionally came out of her trance and sipped her beverage and nibbled upon her desert. No conversation was passed between them.

The sun had began to slowly set, as the night sky loomed above, as the moon moved over them, the first word was said.

"Sorry."

Such a simple word, with many different meanings. To feel sympathy for someone's misfortune or expressing regret, is how the Oxford Dictionary would describe it.

His hand slowly moved towards hers, tenderly he placed it over hers.

"We weren't there, friends are always there for each other," Yami whispered, he could sense the tension. "Holding a grudge against life won't make anything better."

"It's how I've lived my life for the past few years and it's how intend to continue on," she replied venomously, snatching her hand back.

Gradually, as his hand moved away from hers, the moonlight silently slid over his tanned skin, but dew more attention to the golden band upon his left hand, ring finger.

-II-

Closing her umbrella, she quickly stepped into the restaurant and was instantly taken back by all the festiveness. The Mexican restaurant had such brilliant colours scattered everywhere, meshing together with the culture of the homeland; she was overwhelmed by the warmth and cordiality of the place.

Putting strands of hair behind her ear, her eyes scanned the dining area, suddenly she came to a halt, there, near the corner of the room, right near a window sat a man with the messiest mop of blonde hair that could only be compared to one person. Joey Wheeler.

A blush creeping upon her face, she slowly made her way towards his table. He sat lonesome, the company of himself and the drink he had ordered, it seemed such a difference then the one she had left behind in Domino.

Leaning down quietly behind him, her lips only centimetres away form his ear, she slowly uttered. "Joey…"

Caught off-guard, he pushed his back as the surprised blonde fell into his arms. Both astonished by the gauche position in which they stood, Joey gently moved her over to the other side of the table, before finally letting go.

"Mai…" His voice deep and husky. "Wow…"

"I know…" She said in discomfort, unable to directly look at each other, they avoided conversation for a while. The waitress had come and taken their orders, giving each a peculiar look as she walked off.

"How have you been?" Joey asked instantaneously, incapable to taking anymore silence.

"I've been…alright—"

"Why?"

He had told himself to prevent this confrontation, but it killed him inside. Ever since she had left that day, it had been like something from his life was taken…something vital.

Mai gave him a look of sheer confusion. "What do you mean Joseph?"

Joey smiled vaguely, she was the only one who would ever call him by his real name, as instantly it had come, it left also.

"You know what I mean."

Stroking her arm leisurely, she looked down at her lap, powerless to stare into his auburn iris', which were burning with an emotion she could not depict.

"It was necessary," she whispered lowly.

"Why?" He asked, resting his hand over hers, as he recalled the end of Battle City…

_-Flashback- _

_"Ok, my turn," Mai whispered, yet everyone around her gave her puzzled looks._

_"What's that?" Yami asked, looking up at her._

_"You're not leaving too, are you Mai?" Serenity asked anxiously._

_"I'm a wanderer, and I'm afraid the open road call. I cam here for the Battle City Tournament but now that that's over, it's time to me to move on. It's been real," She replied, her voice tinged with a bit of sadness._

_"Oh Mai, don't go. You're like a sister to me," Serenity whimpered. "Thank you Mai, you've done so much," tears emerging from her olive green eyes._

_"I should be thanking you Serenity. When I was trapped in the Shadow Realm, you took care of me and you never left my side, thank you," Mai said, walking over to the young girl and wiping her tears away._

_Mai slightly tilted her head and gazed over her shoulder at the messy blonde, with a pang of sorrow hitting her, she quickly looked away._

_"Eh…Mai, I ah, what I'm trying to say is…never mind," Joey wavered, kicking himself mentally._

_"Bye guys, see ya around! Bye, be good!" She sent her last goodbyes to everyone, taking one last look at Joey, tears surfaced form her eyes as she swiftly turned away and ran off._

_'Goodbye Mai,' Joey thought sadly._

_-Flashback-_

"Joey…" She began softly.

"Mai, you know you can tell me anything. We're friends Mai."

Tears threaten to flow form her eyes, but quickly she blinked them away.

"I had to." Deeply yet with sharpness to it, she uttered her response.

Joey's hand promptly left hers, this was not the Mai he knew during Battle City. Try as she might, there was no hiding the fact that Joey knew something happened to her.

"Life is never the way we want it to be," he lingered with his words, leaning back against his chair and watching the violet-eyed woman.

"My parents got a divorce, probably around the time when I was eight and Serenity was six. My dad was a heavy drinker, after he lost his job and all. Ya know guys, my dad had his manly pride and hated the fact my mom provided for us. She'd come home after work and he'd be all up in her face, he even hit her a few times, that's when I really got it…"

_-Flashback-_

_"I can provide for this family! Ya should be at home cookin'!" He drunkard exclaimed, wobbling as he walked._

_"Just sit down honey, I'll cook—"_

_"Exactly! That's what women do!" He yelled, pointing a finger at her._

_A young blonde held his auburn haired sister tightly against his chest._

_"Joey…is mommy alright?" She murmured, much to terrified to ask any louder._

_"Dun worry Seren' it'll be ok, it happened all the time," Joey assuring his younger sister. _

_"Please sit down, not in front of the children," the brunette whispered, trying to push her husband into their room._

_He threw her back, causing her to fall to the ground. "I'll do what I want! Let the boy learn how to treat a woman—"_

_"I will NOT have you teach my son sinful thing!" She shrieked, pulling herself up._

_"SHUTUP!" _

_His hand collided with her cheek, a deafening crack sounded, as the female fell to the ground, out of her senses._

_"Mommy!" The olive- eyed girl ran out of her brother's hands and to her mother's side, pushing her mother over, blood seeped from her wound and dripped to the ground._

_"Get away," the man shakily walked to his daughter, slowly raising his hand._

_"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" Joey ran to his father, and lashed onto his arm, digging as hard as he could with his nails._

_"Ungrateful basterd!" He shouted as he pulled his off and threw him into the wall._

_-Flashback-_

"Not one of the greatest moments of my life," Joey laughed. But Mai could've sworn tears glimmered in his eyes.

"A few days later mom got the divorce papers, obviously dad went ballistic. The neighbours called the police over and he got charged. But what really got me was when mom told me I'd live with dad and she'd take Serenity," he put his hand over his heart, his head leaning back over the chair.

"I think the exact feeling was my heart being pulled out of my body with a knife and then grinded into pieces."

Now she was sure, tears were in his eyes, slowly flowing down his cheeks and dripping onto the table. She sighed miserably, she was being selfish, here Joey goes through a tragedy and all she knows is her pain.

Reaching over the table, her hand lingered towards his face, wishing to rid his blissful face of sorrow.

"Sorry for the wait! Here's your food."

Mai pulled her hand back as the waitress placed the food on the table, two large glasses of margaritas, Joey had a large plate of quesadillas and she had enchiladas, she had never been to a Mexican restaurant so she just ordered the first thing on the menu. Joey seemed to forget about his story and began to dig in right away- at least something hadn't changed. But Mai on the other preferred to stare at her food, it appeared like there was tortilla under the big pile of sauce and cheese.

_'Well…no time like the present.'_ She thought as she picked up her fork and broke a piece off and put it in her mouth. _'Hm…not bad…wait…'_

Mai began to turn bright crimson, she quickly put her hand in front of her mouth and batted it, trying to wave out the spicy taste. _'Note to self…never drink all the water before the main meal comes in a Mexican restaurant.'_

Obviously Joey had noticed the amount of zest that had gone into her meal and couldn't help but watch her poor blonde gasp for water. Finally giving into his manners, he walked over held her back and let her sip her water…gulp down is what was really intended. He watched her drink the entire glass before finally calming down. She looked over to him about to thank him for _finally_ helping her, till she noticed how close his lips were to her face. In less then a moment, her eyes fluttered a bit, looking up to his. A sly smile played on his lips as they both began to laugh, gasping for air they continued to burst out into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Hey, at least they're talking to each other," the young waitress whispered to her other fellow employee.

-II-

"Mai you should've seen your face, I never knew someone could actually turn _tomato_ _red_," Joey teased, as they walked along the harbour.

"If you were ever like that, I would've given you water _much_ faster," she retorted.

Joey looked at her oddly. "No!" They said in unison as they both burst out again in laughter.

"Wow," he stopped, looking up at the full moon, he held the railing tightly in his grasp. "I've wanted to tell you something ever since you left me that day Mai," Joey began hesitantly.

Mai paused for a moment, as she moved closer to his side.

"I love you," his voice was nothing more than a whisper, barely audible, it was bathed with such purity and tenderness that it made Mai want to fall into his embrace and become sheltered forever, but life wasn't as easy as muttering three words, it was the commitment behind them that were possible lies.

'Life and love aren't like this and you know it, it never was, is or ever will be. Not for you anyways.'

The small voice in the back of her head that was never wrong, she considered her conscious, but really is was her own restrain.

Rain clouds moved in, thunder crashed through the silence as Joey pended upon Mai's answer. It began to pour upon them, their clothing clinging to their bodies.

Joey, hypnotically crept closer to Mai, the wood beneath his feet creaking ever so slightly. Mai couldn't move away, her body wouldn't allow it, she stood firmly in place as she felt Joey's muscular grasp around her waist. His touch softened as their bodies connected like the words that bonded her to him, they were one body and two souls.

He pulled his head back, staring into her impassive eyes, he placed his hand underneath her chin, slowly inching towards her lips, she stood immobile, caught in the passion and affection of the moment.

Slowly yet surely, their mouths were tender moments away from a union, his hands vaguely pushed her body closer, Mai closed her violet eyes and waited.

Joey's lashes whipped over his amber eyes as his mouth neared hers.

No power upon the world could stop what was about to happen, not even the Lord thyself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived_

_Mai Valentine- 26 _

_Seto Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Mouto- 24_

_Tea Mouto- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20_

Whoa…honestly, that has to have been the longest gap between updating. I'm REALLY sorry, but I have no idea what happened to me. I'll try to be more consistent. I've gotten a few reviews with questions and confusion about the couple, honestly, as the controller of my characters I'm not even sure who'll end up with who, I'm writing as the ideas come. That reminds me, I'm at a total loss for the next chapter, if you'd like to see this story updated (soon) then I would extremely appreciate ideas, please and thanks!

**Chapter 7**

-II-

_A normal day at the Wheeler residence…_

_'Sunshine lollipops and rainbows everywhere! Wonderful is what I feel when we're together…! La, la, la…'_

"Ren!"

"Yes big brother!"

"Is breakfast ready yet?"

With a small laugh she replied, "yes!"

"Where…?"

Mai rubbed her eyes, the brilliant shine of the sun completely illuminated the room, leaving nothing untouched.

Regaining some sight she confusedly looked around the room, the room in which she was used to was of lavender at the Kaiba Mansion and the bed felt unfamiliar, it was not the one of silk. The room, it was a pale green, with large windows all over the entire room, a small dresser in the corner and few vases of flowers in places.

Where was she?

Then it came to her, the date with Joey, the restaurant, the harbour… The words of which he spoke sent frosty shivers up her spine once more; one fact that she was completely sure about was that she had not responded, but then there was the kiss, had they actually kissed? Beyond him drawing her nearer to his body she remembered nothing.

Looking down, underneath the covers she saw the outfit she had worn to their date, ruffled and creased everywhere she looked across the room to check her appearance. Her hair was a mess, strands of it everywhere, her make-up was smudged slightly, she looked terrible.

_'I'd better clean myself up before—'_

"Rise n' shine!"

"What!"

"Hey Mai, lookin' good," he smiled, setting a tray of breakfast down in front of her.

The food smelled delicious, bacon and eggs with a side of buttered toast invited Mai, she was terribly hungry, now that she was eating for two…

"Um, Joseph," she began hesitantly, watching him pick up a piece of bacon and devour it in 5 seconds flat. "What happened last night?"

"Hm…? What do you mean?" He asked, Joey gazed into her eyes, staring at a void of anxiety. "Oh! Well you see…" Joey began timidly, as he scratched the back of his neck. "It was strange…"

Inside Mai's purse a faint ringing sound rang over and over again, Mai was apprehensive about picking it upbecause she naturally knew who it was. Her hand travelled slowly to it and she clicked it. "H-hello?" She asked, waiting for the forthcoming blast.

"Where. The. Hell. Are. You?" Kaiba asked irritably.

Mai put her hand over the phone. "Um, Joey if you don't mind, it's sort of a personal call," she explained.

"Oh yeah, sure Mai, no problem," Joey said as he ran out of the room.

"Where are you?" Kaiba yelled.

"At my friend's place," Mai answered.

"Why didn't you call?"

"Well is was raining and we were walking…"

"You should've called, I would've sent the driver out there. Do you know how much Mokuba's been pestering me? I haven't had a bit of sleep all night!" Kaiba shouted, running his fingers through his messy chestnut brown hair.

"You were worried?" Mai said a in a small voice.

"No!" Kaiba replied all too fast.

"I'll be coming soon," she replied quickly as she put the phone away.

"Joey!" She called him back in.

He walked back in with a goofy grin on his face, he ran his fingers through his messy blonde locks as he took a sit on the opposite end of the bed.

"Joey, what happened last night?" Mai repeated her question.

"I'm not sure Mai, I was about to kiss ya and then ya fainted, I had no idea what to do so I brought ya back here. Hope ya didn't think anything else," he added, knowing well what she was thinking with that expression upon her face. "I would never do anything to hurt ya Mai, ya know that," Joey said, leaning closer to her, letting his hand slide down her creamy frame complexion. His hand moved a few strands of her chaotic blonde hair as he settled it behind her neck. His fingers tickled her gently as he pushed her forward, even so early in the morning he smelled faintly of cologne, not too strong but enough to make Mai light-headed with coyness.

"J-Joey…I…"

"Mai!"

Both blondes looked away startled, as Serenity came running in. Her auburn hair still waist-length and her eyes still holding the purity and innocence they always had. She leaped onto the bed and whipped her arms around Mai, unbeknownst to her that the violet-eyed lady had flinched within the tight hug.

"Hey Serenity," she replied timidly, while she returned the embrace.

Abruptly, she let go, a frown upon her face and her hands against her hips. "You have a lot of nerve just leaving us like that," she chastised.

Mai bowed her head down in mock shame. "I'm sorry," she replied in a sweet tone, smirking slightly.

"That's ok!" Serenity jumped again and embraced the blonde again.

Sheets and pillows landed ever which way around the room as Joey sat in amusement watching the young girls fight, that was until Serenity pulled him into the action. The auburn woman, being the clever person she had grown up to be snuck out without anyone noticing. But the two noticed, yes of course when Mai lay over Joey's chest, grabbing onto his shirt and Joey holding Mai's waist. Both panting, staring straight into each other's eyes. Slowly, he brought his head forward and pecked her lightly upon her sweet cherry lips.

Joey pulled away and let his head swing over the side of the bed. "Wow…"

Mai kept her eyes closed, she couldn't let him see her cry. Pushing herself up she quickly looked away and wiped away her tears. "Um…Joey, last night, what you said, I…" Mai started tensely trying not to choke over her words.

Joey moved up and put his head between her head and her shoulders, softly he placed his hands around her waist and pulled her into the warmth of his chest. "Sshh," he hushed, running the side of his face up hers.

"Something's are better left unsaid."

-II-

"You say you have pity upon my life?" Mai asked, smirking resentfully.

"Friends never feel pity, only empathy," Yami replied.

"As you live a happy life with a _wife_," she began heatedly, "I live in the bowels of hell. Now please explain how you could ever comprehend what _I_ have been through?"

Yami looked away from her, her prying eyes asking for an answer, of course he had one, but it was much to painful to recall. Even the moment of reminisce brought a shiver down his spine, his hand shook uncontrollably as his face become particularly dark.

Behind them a young man had approached, clearing his throat slightly he pointed to the business hours, they both nodded and walked out silently.

Walking through the chilly air of New York City was tolerable but the hatred passing between them was excruciating. Mai wanted to laugh out loud manically, someone like him, understand someone like her? Ha, not likely. After everything she had gone through she didn't need someone now, maybe, if this had been a few years ago her pathetic past self would've accepted the hand of friendship he held out, but now? Never.

"All of us had known that Yugi and I shared a vessel, my existence is owed to him."

She shook herself out of thought and gazed over at him puzzled at what he was going on about.

"We all also knew that he had taken a liking to Tea."

Mai nodded, smiling the first authentic smile of the evening, as she recalled those two.

"Tea had no feelings for Yugi beyond friendship, she had taken a liking to me instead. Young Yugi had never minded that, he was a strong man, even with his heart broken he forgave me."

She began to understand where he was going with this.

"A broken heart is one thing, but betrayal is another," he finally glanced up at her, teary-eyed.

-II-

After repeatedly convincing Joey that she could get herself home without his assistance, she stood on the front porch of the Wheeler residence, waving her farewells, promising she would visit again.

But really, what was a promise? A pledge, to give your word, someone's word is not always dependable. Unless you are sincere; to give your word is to give your honour, but Mai had no honour, so basically her word meant nothing. But you had to fill someone's head with something.

She didn't know if she'd actually come back, too many memories had flooded her mind. Joey was the closest person to her during BattleCity, he cared about her more than anyone ever had; but meeting him now, like this? What would she tell him in a few months when she began to show? He'd leave her like everyone else had, and why wouldn't he? In her eyes and everyone else's she was a whore, disgusting, despicable…she was terrible.

She stopped in front of the convenient store which she had told Kaiba to pick her up from. What would she say if Kaiba began to ask questions? It was just an old college girlfriend that she met at the mall, she had wanted them to meet for quite a while but Mai never had the time, but now since she was taking time off work they went out. It was getting late so her friend asked her to stay the night so nothing happened to Mai when she tried to get home.

Strange really. How easily lies came to one that had been lied to many times.

She saw Kaiba's sleek black Ferrari turn the corner and immediately screeched to a halt in front of her. She quickly got in and didn't look at Kaiba, trying to avoid his penetrating stare. Slamming her door shut she hurriedly put on her seat belt, her back scrunched over as she wrapped herself with her hands, waiting for him to go.

"Here," he said, sticking a white foam cup in her face.

She took it from him gratefully, staring at the black liquid, coffee, just what she needed.

As they sped off Joey hit the brick wall. _'Damn! I missed her once, and now I've done it again.'_

All he did was care.

"I should've known."

-II-

"Hey Seto, what's this?" Mokuba came in holding a fancy tissue paper invitation.

Kaiba lazily looked over his newspaper and mumbled something about a stupid party with horny businessmen.

"Why don't you take Mai?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

There wasn't a reaction. Or maybe there was but Mokuba couldn't see it over the newspaper. There was a definite spark between those two all they needed was a push in the right direction, okay, maybe a kick, or some kind of vehicle but the point was, Mai was the only female influence in Kaiba's life that survived with him for more than a week. Now that my friend deserves to go into the Guinness Book of World Records.

Kaiba put the newspaper down and took off his rimless glasses, he looked at Mokuba sternly. "I have work to do." Which actually translated from Kaiba politeness meant 'get the hell out.'

Mokuba grinned. "Think about it," he said as he jumped out of this office.

Kaiba looked at the door which Mokuba had just exited from; him and Mai. The thought was absurd, but the concept, well….NO! He COULD NOT date Mai. No, no…maybe…NO! She was absolutely off limits.

Why?

He himself, Seto Kaiba, sure of everything didn't even know why. Mai was…impenetrable, all she wanted, or appeared to want was loneliness. Like him, she was distant from everyone, though hers came with time and his came instantly. He always knew she was different from the dork squad, even then she seemed reserved, and now he knew why. For the first time in his life he understood, he had found someone who understood; though it wasn't a normal emotion for Kaiba but he felt compassion around her, she was something else, something completely different, she always had been. But he always thought she'd end up with that deadbeat Wheeler.

But he couldn't ask her to open up to him, he had never opened up and he never will. Things like that are meant to be never spoken of, they happen and anyone who ever saw it never speaks of it. Scars are meant to stay, and though people may ask how you got it you shrug it off with a small lie, 'I fell down the stairs, or 'a dog bit me.' How could you, how could you tell someone that your father had beat you raped you? If they were regular people they would just gossip, but if they were friends they would feel it was their duty to sympathize for you, like someone really needs more security from the world. We all can walk and talk, someone people choose to do it with assistance and others do it alone, why need people at all? As long at you have yourself and your esteem there really isn't any need for others. Friends, totally useless. Where are they going to get you, instead they'll just hold you back. Family, needed occasionally, but really in the same category as the friend thing. Love, ha. Completely over-rated; it just causes more problems. Lethim fall in love with hisloneliness and then we have the perfect match. All you need is seclusion.

Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair and yawn. Looking down at his mahogany bureau he gazed over at his phone. Maybe…

Picking it up slowly he dialled a number.

"Roland, there's something I need you to do…"

-II-

"It was stupid of me really to think that friendship lasts forever. I guess Tea's speeches had that kind of effect on me," Yami chuckled as they walked through the moonlit city. "I lived because Yugi lived. I depended on him and he depended on me; he was my brother. I'm such an idiot."

He quickly looked away, not wanting Mai to see his tears. But she was unable to do anything. What could she do? There was nothing consoling she could say, there wasn't an ounce of congeniality left in her, after everything how could there be. She was a stone, hard inside and out.

"What did you do?" She mumbled quietly, looking up at the dark night sky which had been adorned with tiny sparkles.

"I broke a promise…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived_

_Mai Valentine- 26 _

_Seto Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami_ _Mouto- 24_

_Tea Mouto- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20_

Well I try and I try, and sometimes I do succeed, but this story is almost done! Three more chapters! I want to thank **Susharrak** for the great story ideas she gave me, I'm really sorry to say I won't be using them (SORRY!) It's just through this long period of time of not updating I finally figured out how I want my plot to go. I'm really sorry, they were excellent ideas though! Remember to leave a review after you're done reading!

**Chapter 8**

-II-

"_Ohmygod! I'm fat!"_

Mai ran out of the large marble washroom attached to her bedroom and ran into Mokuba's room. The poor, young Kaiba was flattering a young lady for the ball tomorrow when a raving blonde woman came in.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Mai jumped onto his bed and began pulling on his blue polo shirt.

"Uh…Listen Stacey, I'm gonna call you back."

The Kaiba quickly put the phone down and stared at the frantic pregnant lady on his bed.

'_Be careful Mokuba. She's on her fifth month and she's as crazy as ever.'_ He thought as he mentally prepared himself.

"Wow, Mai! You're looking hot!" The young Kaiba said, pulling out his charm.

"Really? Are you sure I haven't gained any weight?" Mai yelled in a shrill voice.

"What! No, I think you need to gain a few more pounds," he teased her.

"Aw, Mokuba! I knew I could count on you," she smiled widely as she threw her arms around him and bounced out of the room.

'_Women…so many problems.'_ The young Kaiba thought as he called Stacey back.

Mai hovered out of his room. For some odd reason she had been acting weird, but the doctor said it was normal and totally acceptable. She felt like she was walking on air, she hadn't felt like this in a long time. She felt so elated and happy…until…

"Watch where you're going," Kaiba gruffly mumbled has he bent down to pick up his papers.

"Sorry," Mai blubbered through tears as she began to help.

"Oh crap, don't cry," Kaiba said, already fed up with her pregnancy.

'_I don't know how husbands do it.'_

"Hey Kaiba? Do I look fat?"

"Of course Stacey, obviously we'll be taking the limo. Just you and me, and obviously the driver, but there's a window to hide him-"

"_I can't believe you! How could you be so insensitive! I'm two freaking people!_"

"Uh, Stacey. I think I'll need to call you back again."

Mokuba hastily put the phone down and ran out of his room.

"What the-"

Swiftly, bending down, he was able to dodge a flying bouquet of flowers. After that it was the vase. Then the side table. Finally, when she realized there was nothing left to throw, she stormed off into her room. Kaiba, of course, stood against the wall, his hands flat over it and his eyes in a daze. All his business papers had flown everywhere but he didn't care. He just thanked God he was alive.

"Seto, what happened?"

"She asked me if she was fat…"

'_Ohhh, this isn't good.'_

"I know you're not good with women, but please tell you me you gave her a good answer…"

"I told her that the cook was working overtime…"

Mokuba just stared at the older Kaiba. "I have no words. No words." He disappointedly shook his head and walked into his room. It was going to be a long and loud night.

-II-

"What do you mean you broke a promise?" Mai asked, baffled. It didn't seem like that big of a deal. Maybe that was because everyone always broke promises they made with her.

"Friendship is a strong bond-"

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"I'm not trying to give you any bullshit," Yami replied, a small smile on his lips. "The fact still remains that without Yugi's body I would still be a wandering spirit, roaming the netherworld to find out who I was, what I was, and what became of me."

Mai looked away and continued to walk.

"But there's no use in explaining that to you. You act like you haven't a friend in the world."

"Then why don't you tell me what I've got?" Mai asked, her eyes aflame and she stared him, challenging him to answer.

"If you ever thought to look back-"

"There's no point in looking back. What's happened has happened and right now all I need to do is look forward."

"Once, in your sorry and pathetic life there were friends who watched out for you and cared for you," Yami said, his hands in his pockets as he stood still for a moment and looked up at the night sky.

"And just like everything in life, they had no use for me and threw me aside. I couldn't wait for anyone. It was only I, my life and I, and I had to do something. I couldn't live for the moment with people who had everything in the world, I have to live for myself. If life teaches anyone anything it's that only you can watch your own back."

"Did you ever even try to trust anyone?"

"If I tried to trust someone then I would've ended up like Yugi and whatever you did to him."

Yami had no words. Her insults had stabbed something inside him, all he could do was look down in silence.

"Exactly."

"You have to get hurt sometimes I your life."

"I've been hurt too many times."

"And if you had friends, maybe that hurt would've hurt a little less."

"Maybe." Mai turned to Yami, their violet eyes met and Yami looked away. She looked up into the night sky as grey clouds slowly took over the peaceful night sky.

"But I can't live my life on possibilities."

-II-

"So, what happened between you two?" Tea asked pryingly.

Joey looked up at Tea and just smiled. What else could he do? One of the reasons he accepted a job so far from Domino was because he knew Mai was in the city somewhere, and when he had finally found her, she was already with someone else. All he could do now was hope she was happy and bit by bit try to forget about her.

"Nothing."

"C'mon Joey! Don't hold out on us!" Tea persistently said.

"Tea, I think Joey rather not talk about it…" Yami interrupted before the brunette could ask again.

Tea leaned back on the blue futon and sighed. She crossed her slender arms over her chest and gave a cold stare to her husband, who just laughed it off. He was always the level-headed one, unlike her, always jumping into things.

"Yami…?" Joey's voice slowly began.

He looked up at Joey.

"You and Mai talk sometimes, right?"

Yami smiled as he recalled the moments he had spent with the bitter blonde. Though she tried to hide herself unremittingly throughout their meeting, the more she hid, the more he found out about her. Her violet eyes clouded with darkness were only the entrance to all the hatred she had in her heart.

"We did."

"Did she ever mention anything about her _being_ with someone?"

That was news to him. Mai always ranted about how she was alone in the world and how she had no one. Why would she lie about all that and hide a person who was truly caring about her. Had Mai lied to Joey in order to escape his love? Or was she lying in order to save her love?

"She never said anything about someone."

"Mai can't be with someone, did you notice how down she looks all the time?" Tea burst out, not being able to keep quiet for so long.

"I dunno, she got out of my apartment and got into a fancy car…"

"Maybe it was a friend! Joey you can't jump to conclusions! You came all this way to win her back!" Tea yelled encouragingly.

"But he can't force himself on her, if Mai has someone in her life then she'll have to tell Joey, until then, Joey can do nothing but try to get to know her better." Yami replied rationally.

"But she's always running."

"Then you have to be one step ahead."

-II-

"Argh! Men don't know _anything_! They don't understand women! _Especially _when they're _pregnant_! They just go on saying insensitive things like there's no tomorrow! What do they know! They can say whatever bullshit they want and us women will have to listen to it! They can go on and be with whatever bullshit they want and us women will have to watch! _I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW STUPID SETO KAIBA CAN BE_!"

_Crash._

_Bang._

_Boom?_

"Seto that's all your doing."

"But-I…"

"Seto. Pay very close attention. She's pregnant-"

"Thanks for the reality check Mokuba," Kaiba replied sarcastically.

"She's emotional-"

"Really? Go figure," Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"And she has feelings for you."

Quiet. The sound of crashing projectiles had stopped and so had Kaiba's sarcastic remarks. Kaiba? Plus Mai? Equalled some sort of union bound by more than friendship? Wait…they were friends? Well they must've been, he had been there for her for most of her pregnancy, though it wasn't all love and support, he was still there.

He looked at his younger brother. A smirk plastered over his small face, Kaiba wasn't beginning to see what effects his smirk had on people.

Kaiba took a deep breath and took a step closer to the door. As if sensing his arrival, Mai threw something against the door.

"You know what, she's not going anywhere…maybe I'll try again tomorrow."

Kaiba quickly turned away and took _very_ long strides to his study.

"Men." Mokuba muttered under his breath as he walked back into his room.

-II-

Night had fallen over the Kaiba residence, and though everything seemed quiet and still, a war continued to rage on through the night. Kaiba knew, for sure, 99.9 per cent that Mokuba was just teasing him. But there was that annoying 0.01 per cent doubt at the back of his mind that thought about the probability of him and Mai being together.

Breathing a sigh of annoyance and defeat, he got up and threw on a business shirt that was lying on his chair from the previous day. He went to his closet and pulled out a grey plastic covering, underneath was something that was sure to get an unusual reaction from the blonde.

Creeping down the dark corridors, Kaiba tried to talk himself out of doing what he was about to do many times. He stopped, breathed, and stared at the door in front of him. Slowly, he put his hand forward and began to open it…

"_AAHHHH!_"

"Holy mother…" Kaiba jumped back and stared at Mai.

"What the hell were you doing!" They both yelled in unison.

"Why were you in front of my door!" Mai whispered sharply.

"I wanted to ask you something!" Kaiba shot back.

"What?"

"Here."

"That's not a question," Mai smirked.

"Just take it," Kaiba muttered as she push a small envelope and the grey covering towards her.

"Whatever…" Mai rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Kaiba stood still for a few moments, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Women…" He muttered as he walked back to his room.

Mai shook her head as she smiled. She would never understand the Kaiba brothers. Complete opposites, but completely the same. Mai sat down on her bed and pulled the zipper of the grey covering. Inside was the dress that had been dying to wear. The lavender dress she had adored when she worked at the store was now hers? Tears streamed down her face (usually something like this wouldn't cause her to cry, but considering the circumstances…), she sprinted down the hall and stood before Kaiba's room.

"Holy f-"

"Stop doing that!" They both yelled in unison.

Mai smiled, hesitantly, she threw her arms around the billionaire and pecked him on the cheek. "I love the dress," she whispered into his ear as she skipped back to her room.

-II-

"Mokuba, remind me again why I asked Mai to come with me." Kaiba sighed a he tiredly waited for his "date" (the word being used quite loosely).

"Because you like her. You want to kiss her, you want to touch her, you want to-"

Kaiba threw a shoe at the younger Kaiba's face, he missed by a hair but that didn't seem to shut him up.

"Jeez Kaiba, I thought you'd at least want me to look my best since I'm going to be meeting all those businessmen."

Kaiba looked up towards the stairs and his expression changed from annoyance to awe. Her blonde curls had been done up in a bun with a few curls escaping it. The lavender dress fit her perfectly. There was absolutely no flaw detectable in her whole attire. If fairy tales were actually true, and you could hear music when perfect moments occurred, then a whole orchestra was playing in Seto Kaiba's head. She glided down the stair with utter grace, her hands slowly lifting the silky bottom as each heel came down. She brushed back strands of curls that had been tickling her neck as she stood before Kaiba.

"So…?" She began.

He put his hand behind her neck, gently brushing her pale skin, and brought back the strands she had pushed back.

"Now you look perfect."

-II-

"Broken promises can kill Mai."

His words sliced through the icy silence that had settled between them.

"You should measure your happiness with what you have, not count your sadness with what's been taken away. It's something I've lived by ever since Yugi passed away…"

Mai stopped walking, something inside the fragments of her soul twisted in pain when she heard those words. Yugi, was gone?

"What are you saying?"

"I owed my life to Yugi. And what did I do when I found my own body? Tea came to me with her love. All the duelling fame and glory came to me. Even Joey and Tristan spent more time with me. I stole Yugi's entire life and left him with nothing but a small, hollow body. But he never blamed me. He always gave credit to me if anything good ever came his way. But after we were separated, he never saw the good."

'_Yugi…'_

"The void my presence left was quickly filled with hate and anger. Yugi thought that everything that had happened to him over the past years was all due to me being there and helping him through everything. He felt weak and be began to submit to the pain that he was causing himself. Tea found his body, his wrists were slit."

Yami looked away as tears and pain began to resurface.

"From that day on I never forgave myself. I didn't want anyone to suffer the way Yugi did. Tea, and everyone helped me through everything, but each one of us felt guilty for being a part of Yugi's death. To this very day I hope he found the peace he was looking for."

"Yami…"

"Mai, you're a strong person. I know it."

He turned his back towards her and began to walk away. This black trench coat flew in the wind as he disappeared into the night's shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived _

_Mai Valentine- 26_

_Seto Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Mouto- 24_

Tea Mouto- 24 

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

Mokuba Kaiba- 20 

Uh…-tries to think of some(thing/one) to blame- Sorry, but it's been very busy until now. But I've told myself that I'll finish this story, or at least have the rest of the chapters prepared before school starts! I know it's supposed to be two chapters after this one, but I've decided to make this chapter two shorter ones, so it'll be three more till the end, try to bear with! Please leave a nice review at the end.

**Chapter 9**

-II-

Playing with the beads on her purse, flattening her dress out, fixing her heels, checking her hair in the mirror every so often, Mai could not sit still for the entire ride to the function. Kaiba would occasionally glance over at her direction and let his lips form a soft smile, Mai would catch glimpse of these smile and quickly put her hands in her lap like an obedient girl. But then sneakily, would catch of the older Kaiba in his slick black suit. Mokuba, sat at the corner, watching the two unveil their sickeningly sweet love story.

'_Just jump on each other and get it over with.'_ The younger Kaiba naughtily thought.

"How much longer driver?" Mai anxiously asked.

"We're almost there Ma'am, just a few more minutes," the driver responded politely.

Mai nodded, she leaned back into the soft leather interior and began tapping on her purse. As she was getting a good beat going before Kaiba turned from the window and set his hand down on both of hers, he looked at her, frustration in his eyes. She immediately stopped as he turned back to this window, leaving his hand on hers.

-II-

"There's going to be a lot of paparazzi, don't answer any of the questions," Kaiba roughly instructed as they turned into the driveway of the hotel. "Oh…and remember to smile," he quickly added as he jumped out of the car.

Mai quietly laughed to herself, as she saw Kaiba's hand come back into the car for hers, she took it and stepped out of the car. Almost immediately she was flooded with strobe lights and flashes from countless cameras. Then the questions poured in.

"Are you and Seto Kaiba currently dating?"

"Is it true you live with him?"

"When's the wedding?"

"We heard Paris is a possible honeymoon spot, care to elaborate?"

"What happened to your career as a duellist?"

"Why'd you leave Domino?"

Mai was completely overwhelmed, she didn't even know which way to look. She looked up at Kaiba for support, but even he looked a tad stifled in the limelight. He squeezed her hand, comforting her as she looked ahead to the doors of the hotel. But then she saw it, that bush of untameable blonde hair. Her breath stopped, it couldn't be him…He couldn't see her like this, with…him. She swiftly snapped her head to the opposite direction and began to pull Kaiba into the building faster.

"What's wrong with you..?" Kaiba asked, slightly confused.

"Uh…I need to pee!"

"Oh…" Kaiba cleared his throat. "Well, then…I guess I'll wait for you."

"You guess you will?" Mai snapped as they entered the doors.

"I mean…yes, of course I'll be there." Yielding to what people wanted was not a trait of Kaiba's, but as Mokuba had pointed out, _many _times, pregnant women required the utmost of care and caution. Dangerous territory is what one gets for getting involved with a pregnant woman.

"Kaiba, there's no need to be disgusted, it's a natural function, and since I'm preg-"

Kaiba quickly put his hand over her mouth and led her to an isolated corridor, where the bathrooms were. Mai irritably ripped his hand off her mouth and stared at him, shooting icicles with her glare.

'_I feel a mood swing coming on…'_

"Oh sorry _Master_ Kaiba, didn't want to ruin your angelic image. God forbid anyone finds out you're living with a pregnant woman, what _will_ the media say," she said sarcastically, turning away from him.

This was completely unreasonable, and he had to deal with it. He thanked every moment he told Mokuba he wouldn't get married, he finally had a solid reason why. Mai snuck a peek over her shoulder, she knew she was a burden, and she heard herself and the stupid way she acted, but what could she do? She smiled, he was so rock hard on the outside, but so naïve and innocent on the inside, he had absolutely no idea what to do when it came to handling a woman, and he had to start off with a pregnant one.

'_Well, I give him practise for the real thing.'_ She evilly thought as she pictured Kaiba running around with diapers and bottles, baby solution dripping off his very expensive Armani suits, which by then, would either become a blanket or a play mat for the baby. She giggled, whoever she was, Mai supposed she found herself one in a million.

There. Again. The blonde. Mai stretched, getting on her tippy-toes, she perched over Kaiba's shoulder. Sure enough, she had been correct the first time she saw him. Joey Wheeler stood before her, photographer behind him, pen and notepad in his hand. Kaiba told her press was not allowed within the premise of the building, but that didn't stop Wheeler. His eyes scrutinized his surroundings, slowly, within moments his eyes would cross over her and stop. She stared up at Kaiba, who was looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men. Kaiba. Joey. Kaiba. Joey. Kaiba. Joey. Kaiba…

She acted fast, taking Kaiba's collar in her fists she slammed him into a wall and kissed him, making sure his back was completely covering her from any peeping eyes. Why a kiss, she hadn't figured out the full details of her plan. Plan? Spur of the moment, she had no idea what to do and Kaiba was standing there…Screw it, it felt amazing. Pushed at first, but their lips slowly gave into each others, Kaiba found his hands on her hips as her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. They both knew the press would go utterly ballistic if they got a picture of this, but since Kaiba didn't seem like he had any plans to pull away, Mai stuck around. Craning her neck slightly, she peeked over his shoulder once more, Joey had averted his attention to finding a way into the hall, but the security men didn't look like they were in for a compromise. Mai broke away and looked up at Kaiba, he looked down at her as a moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"Well, I'd better go pee…"

-II-

Days past, but no words were exchanged between the pregnant blonde and the blue-eyed businessman. After the 'incident' Mai and Kaiba spent a very uncomfortable evening with old businessmen and nagging, rich wives. Mokuba had sensed the awkwardness between them when since they walked in, he had taken Mai to the side and tried to get it out of her, which proved to be unsuccessful, and he didn't even try his older brother. Even now, at home, if their eyes ever crossed each other's paths it would result with both looking away and trying to act calm and collected- a very hard thing with a six month pregnant woman in the house. Mokuba just hoped this silence wouldn't turn into anything worse, like breaking vases, picture frames, bones…

One especially quiet day, Mai hesitantly walked into Kaiba's study. Kaiba looked up at her and looked back down at his work. Obviously, doing something wrong.

"Usually people acknowledge other when they walk into a room," Mai snapped.

"Usually they do…" Kaiba said, not looking away from his computer screen.

"_Don't try to act smart with me!_" Mai screeched. "_I'll teach you some manners you ungrateful sonofa-_"

Kaiba looked up at her, clearly surprised by where her language was going.

"Oh…oh my, Kaiba…" Mai sniffed as she walked up to his desk. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice like that."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Kaiba sighed, turning back to his work.

"You have to take me to the doctor's," Mai demanded.

"Ask Mokuba."

"He went to some girl's house."

"Go yourself."

"If you'd take your freakin' eyes of the computer you'd notice something. Don't see it, wait, wait, the audience has a clue. What's that? _I'm freakin' pregnant you dumbass!_"

"Fine. Wait, are you wearing my pants..?"

"My pants aren't fitting."

"So, why my pants?"

"'Cause."

"That's not an answer."

"How about while you're looking for that answer I stick this pen in your throat?"

There was no competing with women.

-II-

"Well, Ms. Valentine, your baby seems to be developing well. Throughout the month you're going to be able to feel your baby move, rolling from side to side and turning upside down and back. You'll also feel some back pain as your baby continues to grow."

'_Great. Something else to complain about.'_ Kaiba thought.

"Actually, I can take an ultrasound now, we could figure out the sex of your baby."

Mai started in complete awe at her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. The sex of her child…

"Could you?"

The doctor laughed. "Of course, let me just get the machine ready."

The doctor applied a cool jell to Mai's stomach and ran the handle of the ultrasound machine over her abdomen. Faint grey wisps were on the screen, she could barely make anything out, except…

"Ohmygod! Is that the head…?"

Kaiba turned around and looked at the screen. For him, there was nothing but lines moving across the screen.

"Yes, that is. And here," she pointed to the screen. "Is one hand, and then the other, and its two little feet. Wait," she laughed as she smiled over to Mai. "I mean _her_ two little feet."

"You mean…it's a girl?"

She nodded.

"OHMYGOD!" Mai screamed as she grabbed Kaiba's hand who just stared at the screen, still trying to decipher the lines. "Idiot, don't you see it?"

"Of course I do," Kaiba replied, rolling his eyes.

Mai put her hand over his neck and pulled his closer to her. He caught a whiff of lavender before she began talking.

"See? That circular part? The head. And then the two curved lines, arms."

"Oh."

"I'll get you two a printout," the doctor smiled as she left the two in the room.

"I can't believe I'm having a girl!" Mai squealed excitedly, squeezing Kaiba's hand ever tighter. "I'm going to give her everything I never had."

"And when she asks where she came from?"

"I'll tell her she was my blessing when I was on the brink of death."

He wanted to say something to her. Tell her something that he could never say to her. He wanted her to think of him as her shelter, that he'd watch over her, but was that promising too much? He could never be everything she needed and deserved. He was…such a clichéd phrase, "too busy". He wasn't a family man, but a businessman, he didn't change diapers and take kids to the park or even read bedtime stories. He couldn't give someone a childhood when he didn't know what one was. He grew up right after Mokuba was born and never looked back; it was the most obvious thing to do, his father and mother died and he had a baby brother. But sometimes he did regret what he had done, because of him he couldn't give Mokuba a proper childhood either, but that didn't stop him from having that carefree look in his eyes. He tried to give Mokuba everything he could, but sometimes maybe all Mokuba needed was an older brother, not a provider or a father, but a genuine brother. If he couldn't give Mokuba himself, how could he give another human being himself?

"A girl…" Kaiba said, trying to dismiss the whirlpool of emotions going through his head

"Yeah…"

"Make sure she doesn't end up like her crazy mother."

-II-

"_What are you trying to do?"_

"_I'm trying to take care of you!"_

"_I've been doing that for years, I don't need you!"_

"_Well maybe if you don't need me you don't need any of this."_

"_Kaiba..?"_

"_Maybe you should leave Mai."_

She grabbed her jacket and ran outside, tears falling from her eyes, Kaiba not calling her back once. Now she wandered the park, cold and alone. She knew she was on an emotional roller coaster, but she didn't even know why she burst out like that. Kaiba had been starting to actually shut up and be helpful and all she did was yell at him. She hated herself right now, but most of all she hated him. She hated feeling so down, and it was all because of him.

Water dripped off her golden hair as she sat down on a bench and watched the water roll off her. She didn't want to be alone anymore. Her whole life was solitude and now, she finally found a family, but as life would have it she was outside in the rain again. No one to lend a helping hand, she was a burden people just brushed off when they didn't want her anymore. Mai reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the cell phone Kaiba had given her. She scrolled down her phonebook and pressed talk.

"Joey..?" She whispered.

"Mai?"

"Joe, could you come?"

"You never need to ask Mai. I'm already there."

"Joey," she laughed. "I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I."

Mai turned around, and there he was, water dripping off his leather jacket and blonde hair, he gave her a trademark Joey Wheeler smile as he sat down beside her and brought her closer to his body.

"Why are you out here like this Mai?" Joey asked, putting his head over hers.

"I had no where else to go."

"You could've come to me," Joey said as he looked down to her eyes. "You can always come to me."

"Joey-"

"Mai, you know how many years I've been chasing you?" He laughed. "Ever since I saw you on the boat ride to Duellist Kingdom. There was always something about you no other girl had."

"Backbone?" Mai scoffed, hating herself for what she was now.

"Yeah," he laughed again. His laugh felt nice against her, she leaned closer to him, his heartbeat becoming her lullaby. "You were always out there, putting yourself out there, saying whatever you wanted to and not caring about who said what. You were something else."

His eyes shimmered with happiness as he told her that last line.

"After you left, I looked for you." He looked down into her soft violet eyes. "After a while I thought that you could've been dead and no one would've known. You left nothing behind."

"Things had to be like that Joey…"

"But why Mai? After everything we went through together you couldn't come to me and for help?" Joey plead.

"Joey, everything that happened between us can never compare to everything that happened before that and after."

"Mai, I wanna be there for you." Joey took her hands in his.

"Joey, you can't…" Mai looked away from the sincerity in his eyes. She didn't want him to look at her like this; the truthfulness struck a pain deep within her heart that always wanted someone to depend on but quickly became overshadowed with the darkness of rejection and loneliness.

"Why won't you let me Mai?" Joey brought her face towards his, inches away and eyes to eye, he began to confront not only her emotions, but his as well. Emotions he had buried away along with his half-hearted attempts to forget Mai, everything he wanted to know would come out right now.

"Joey, it's not that easy."

"You can still try."

"Joey, I'm too lonely…" Her eyes began to water.

"I can make that disappear, let me make you happy."

"I don't think I can _ever_ be happy Joey…" Tears streamed down her faces, joining the rain from the sky.

"Mai, let _me_ be with you, let _me_ make you happy."

"Joey…"

'_Kaiba…'_

Mai stopped herself. Tears rolled down her eyes as she thought of the sapphire-eyed jackass waiting at home. Home. Something he familiarized her with again. Safety and comfort. It always happened like this, she would find something and then it would be snatched away, but for some reason, it felt different this time, almost permanent. But anything, anything good happening in her life was always disturbed with the same force that had been active for many years. She had found Kaiba, and here was Joey, making amends and trying to bring her into his life. Both ways led to somewhere warm, somewhere she could spend the rest of her life. But if she went one way, the other would crumble. Fate and destiny. Two factors that had always been against her, and would continue to be.

She looked up and Joey; water droplets rolled down his pale cheeks as he stared, determined, into her eyes. He brought his hand up to her face and began to wipe her tears away.

"Even in the rain Mai, I can still see your tears. I don't wanna see you hurt Mai, you're too precious."

"Joey…" Mai slowly stepped back away from him, her eyes never leaving his saddened russet ones. "Don't…"

"You should've told me before I became mesmerized by those eyes. You should've told me before I spent all those nights thinking about you. You should've told me before I decided to fall in love with you..."

"Joey…I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived_

_Mai Valentine- 26 _

_Seto Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Mouto- 24_

_Tea Mouto- 24 _

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20_

Working diligently now, it's time to finish this story. 'Cause I just realized I've been writing it for more than two years. Two more chapters! Thanks for all your reviews, be sure to leave some again!

**Chapter 10**

-II-

"Mai…" Joey sat back down onto the bench and looked to the ground. Pregnant. With someone else.

"Joey," Mai turned back around and put an arm on his back.

He put his head into his hands and stared at the water running through the cracks on the pavement. All this time he was looking for her, she already found him- _the_ him. Joey couldn't help it, tears surfaced to his eyes. After all these years of pining, waiting, looking. He tried to force it, the hate, the emotion that should've erupted from him when he heard Mai say what she did. But he couldn't. In the rain he found solace for his numb body.

"Joey, please listen…" Mai wept as she put her head on his shoulder.

He shrugged her off as he got up and looked to the sky. He didn't know what he wanted to find, anything was better then turning and looking at Mai.

"I wanna hate you Mai."

Her heart shattered. Here it was again. Fate, destiny, whatever the hell it was just took Joey away from her.

"Joey…" Mai sobbed, she leaned back on the cold wood of the bench and began to cry. "Don't hate me Joey," her words were jumbled as she tried to speak through her breaking voice. "Please don't."

Joey looked back at her, she looked so pale, so sad, so alone. His heart told him to go to her, hold her and never let her go. But his mind told him to stay put, and watch her suffer, watch her be punished for all his wasted years. All those days he looked for her, those times he waited for her to call him, those moments he thought about her, about him, about them. He didn't know what to say to her, he was still having trouble accepting the facts. His body began to burn, he curled his fingers into a fist and tightened his hand, everything he was feeling, an indescribable sense of pain.

"Everyone in my life, all they've done is hate me. I couldn't live with myself anymore if you joined them Joseph."

"Mai, I waited for you, for years Mai, years."

"I'm here now."

"Are you really?"

Mai shakily got up and walked to Joey, he didn't turn around, instead felt her warm body hugging his from behind. Hesitantly, holding his hand over hers, he thought for a moment.

"Are you happy Mai?"

"I am now."

He rested his hand over hers.

-II-

"Where have you been?"

His voice boomed as soon as she entered the mansion. It was well after midnight; Joey and she had spent the remainder of their time talking about the circumstances surrounding Mai's baby. It almost made her laugh out loud when she saw the relief on Joey's face when she said she wasn't married, but that relief was soon replaced with empathy when she told him how she became pregnant. There was nothing but help and support in Joey's eyes, it was that kind of comforting look that helped Mai fall asleep in his arms. She felt so safe there and she knew he'd be there when she woke up. He had invited her to stay the night, but she refused saying her friend was waiting for her.

"I asked you something." A very dishevelled Kaiba came down the stairs as Mai put her jacket into the front closet. "You're wet. How long were you in the rain for?"

"Why would it matter to you? You kicked me out anyways," Mai roughly replied, brushing passed him and making her way up the stairs.

He reached out for her and swiftly grabbed her arm and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I absolutely _despise_ it when I ask a question and it isn't answered. Where were you?"

"I sat outside at the park."

"For 8 hours?"

"Yes. Now if you would kindly let me go," she freed herself from his grip and continued up the stairs. Kaiba stood there, clearly pissed off for the way he was being treated. Women and their stupid feelings. He followed her up and stopped her just as she got to her bedroom.

"What do you want now?" Mai asked.

"You listen to me," Kaiba tightened his grip around her arms. "You _will not_ yell or get pissed off for no reason, I don't care if you're pregnant. You cannot yell at me and leave this house, leaving me to be pissed off and then come back and act like nothing happened. I didn't do anything!"

"What's your point?" Mai asked, bored.

He pulled her body closer to his, their faces an inch a part. "You. Cannot. Make. Me. Feel. Like. Crap."

"Why?" Her breath tickled again his skin.

"Because I'm Seto Kaiba, and that's now how the game is played with me."

"Then tell me how to play the game," Mai said, in a challenging tone.

"First of all, when you kiss me. You don't ignore it, because we both know something happened," he leaned his head above her neck just as he whispered those last words.

"I wasn't ignoring it."

"Then why don't you look me in the eye and say that?"

Violet met sapphire and scarlet flames emerged. Her breaths were short and choppy, every time her body took a breath in, they would become that much closer. She could feel one of his breaths rise further up her neck and over her face; she closed her eyes and concentrated on every sense in her body. All of them were on their feet, waiting for his next move. He took a step forward and she was against her bedroom door.

"Afraid?"

"Never."

"Then let me in," Kaiba whispered, his lips directly over hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you asking me or yourself?"

Mai looked down to the ground, her hand slipped behind her back and turned the knob of the door. As she slid through the crack, she looked back at Kaiba.

"Coming?"

"Of course." His hand slipped around her waist, her feet glided across the carpet as he lightly carried her towards her bed. She felt the soft carpet under her feet once more, turning around and look in front of her, she felt his tall figure loom over her, his hands coming around her body and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Abruptly she stopped him, holding his hand in hers.

"You can't see them."

"You didn't think you were alone did you?" He swiftly turned her around and slipped his t-shirt over his head. Mai rested her hands over his chest and let her fingers slide across his fading scars. Shyly, she brought her lips to his chest and placed them over a scar, somehow, she wanted to take some of his pain away with her when she withdrew.

Her eyes looked up at him.

"It's here, everything you need. It's all here."'

She nodded, falling into his arms once more. This was where her peace of mind was.

-II-

"Joey, I don't' know…"

"Mai, c'mon! Let me help."

"Joey…I really don't know," Mai sighed as she sat down on her bed.

She was alone, both Kaiba's had gone to work leaving her to a day of quietness and to indulge in herself- which also meant indulging in food and television. It had been a while since she'd been able to sit in front of the t.v. and have a good laugh at what was on without worrying about work or anything else on her mind. She still couldn't believe that she was carefree, it was a new emotion to her, a welcomed one. And she only had Kaiba to thank for what she had been feeling for the past month, everything had changed ever since that night they spent together. She could still remember him trailing kisses down her neck till she stopped him, he was confused at first, but they sat down and talked. Anything that had been on her mind had come out, and in return, surprisingly, Kaiba shared his past experiences. For hours they talked about nonsense, she couldn't remember when she had laughed so hard, who knew Seto Kaiba had a sense of humor!

Also over the past month, recurring calls from Joey were always welcome, she had to be a little dodgy around Kaiba, but she managed to talk to him in peace. Except for now.

"Joey, you don't have to take me to my doctor's appointment, I can manage," Mai insisted as she grabbed her purse. Quickly looking in the mirror she made sure she looked alright. Looking at her profile, she saw the roundness of her stomach, in only two short months her child would be in her arms! Fixing her maternity clothes and began to slowly walk down the stairs.

"Mai, 7 months pregnant, you shouldn't be driving," Joey complained.

"I'm walking."

"Even that, let me give you a lift!"

"Joey…" She hated saying no so many times.

"Please?"

"Fine. But you can meet me there."

"Thanks Mai," Joey happily replied as he shut his cell phone and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm goin' out 'Ren," he yelled into his apartment.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked, a dish and dish cloth in her hands as she peeked out from the kitchen.

"Mai has a doctor's appointment."

"So she finally got tired of hearing you beg?" Serenity laughed.

"Shut up 'Ren," Joey smiled.

"It's something Kaiba would've loved to hear," Serenity joked.

"Jeez, don't bring him up. It's been peaceful these past years, don't jinx it 'Ren," Joey.

"Joey, you shouldn't be so mean. Besides, is Mai doing all right?"

"I guess I'll find out when I get there."

"I still can't believe she's having a baby, wow, a little girl, I bet she'll be like Mai!" Serenity exclaimed.

"But with her circumstances—"

"Joey, sometimes, even bad times bring good things. This is what Mai needs, someone to love her like she loves them, it'll help her."

"I really wanna help out," Joey replied, leaning on the doorframe.

"I can see that," Serenity laughed.

"I wanna asked her to marry me."

The plate fell out of Serenity's hands as she stared in complete awe at her brother. "M-marry her?"

"Yes."

"My brother the father," Serenity wondered aloud as she picked up the pieces of glass.

"Hey! I can be a good father, I raised you pretty well didn't I?" Joey said, pretending to be offended.

Serenity smiled at her brother. She walked up to his and slipped her arms around him. "You were the best thing I could've asked for," she whispered into his chest. "I know you'll take care of her."

-II-

"Well well, Ms. Valentine, found new company?" Her doctor greeted as her and Joey entered the clinic.

"Who have you been coming here with Mai?" Joey asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, well, just the friend that I've been living with," Mai weakly smiled at Joey. When his eyes were turned she hastily signaled to her not to mention anything about Kaiba. She nodded and smiled.

"Well Ms. Valentine, you know the procedure, wear this and we can look at the growth of your baby."

Mai nodded, taking the thin clothing and leaving the room to get changed.

"So, Doc'," Joey began. "Is her baby doing all right?"

"Well from her last visit, her baby was growing well and she's very healthy. If Mai continues to take care of herself she'll give birth to a healthy baby girl."

"That's great," Joey smiled as he looked around the room. He found one picture quite fascinating. "So this is where the baby grows?" Joey asked, pointing at a body part indicated on the picture.

"That's the male reproductive system sir," the doctor said through her fits of laughter.

Joey gave her an embarrassed smiled as he sunk into the corner, telling himself not to open his mouth in front of a doctor.

Mai walked into the room to a giggling doctor and to what seemed like a very uncomfortable Joey.

"Did I miss something?" She asked as she got onto the table.

"Oh nothing," the doctor smiled as stared into the ultrasound machine's screen.

"I don't see it," Joey said bluntly as he brought his head towards the screen.

_'At least he's more open about it than Kaiba.'_ Mai thought.

All three's attention was averted when Mai's cell phone rang. She repeatedly apologized to the doctor as she asked her to pass it to her. As soon as she saw the caller I.D. she swiftly turned away from Joey and contemplated whether to answer it.

"Hello," she softly said.

"Did you get to the clinic alright?" Kaiba asked. In the background she could hear him typing away on this computer.

"Yeah, I did."

"Do you want me to come down there?"

"NO!" She said a bit louder than she had intended to. "I mean," she looked at the doctor and Joey who had both given her odd stares. "You have work to do, I'll manage."

"Okay…"

Putting her cell phone, she looked back to the screen. "So where are we doctor?"

"Well this month you've entered your third trimester. You're going to feel your baby kicking! Your baby will be doing a lot of growing during these last few months. You may experience cramps in your feet or legs due to a lack of calcium. Be sure that you're taking your prenatal vitamins regularly. You may notice swelling in your hands and feet during the seventh month of pregnancy. Braxton Hicks contractions are also common this month."

"Wow…" Joey said, not understanding a word of what she had just said.

"So the baby's fine?"

"She's healthy, and as long as you continue to take care of yourself nothing will happen to your child," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you doctor," Mai replied as she got off the table and left the room to change.

"Is she staying with you?" The doctor asked as she made a few notes on her clipboard.

"No."

"What are you to her?"

"I want to take care of her."

The doctor nodded, she looked up at him and smiled. "A noble cause."

"Ready Joey?" Mai asked as she peeked her head into the room.

"Yup," he replied as he left the room.

"Take care Mai."

"I will doctor."

"I like her," Joey said as he led Mai out of the doctor's office. "Hungry?"

"Kind of, I guess."

"I see a convenient store across the street. Want anything?"

"A chocolate bar?" Mai sweetly smiled.

"'Kay, you wait right here."

Mai nodded as Joey ran across the street. Mai turned around and looked into the window. There was a point where the sight of her like this would've made her hurl. But she didn't care anymore. Her hair had lost some of its shine and bounce, and her clothes were something else, but as long as her baby was born healthy and happy she didn't care anymore.

Behind her, a car pulled up into the parking lot and parked. The man got out of the black Jaguar and locked it, he was hoping to catch Mai before she left the office. Quickly running into the building he failed to notice the blonde that he passed by.

"Is Mai Valentine still here?" Kaiba asked the receptionist. Just then the doctor walked out of her office.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"Doctor."

"Mai just left," she replied as she flipped through the pages of the folder she was looking at.

"How is everything going?"

"Her child is fine."

"Good." He briefly said as he walked out.

"Here Mai," Joey said as he handed her chocolate bar.

"Thanks Joey," she gratefully replied as she bit into it and began walking towards her home.

"Let me drop you off Mai."

"Joey," she sighed as she looked at him.

"Okay, okay, backing off," he replied as he walked backwards to his car.

"Thank you," she smiled as she began to her walk home.

"Mai."

"What did I already say to you—" Mai stopped. "Kaiba?"

"Who'd you think it was?" He asked, walking to his car, she followed behind him. She looked around and saw Joey's car pull out.

"Oh, no one…" Her voice trailed off as she got into the car.

-II-

"Where you going Mai?" Mokuba asked, looking up from the t.v.

"Just out, for a walk. I'll probably be back in an hour or so."

"Shouldn't you tell Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Tell him for me, you know he won't let me go," Mai smiled as she opened the door.

"Let me take the blame, how nice of you," Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Thanks!"

-II-

"Why'd you ask me to come here Mai?" Yami asked, his back turned to her, but he heard her footsteps approach him.

"Before, when we met, you said things that really made sense to me," Mai quietly replied, looking at her feet.

"They must've made sense because you've change," Yami turned to her and smiled.

"Yami, do you believe Yugi never blamed Tea for choosing you over him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Despite the fact Yugi was hurt, he never blamed anyone for his pain."

"But you blame yourself?" Mai hesitantly asked.

"Yes."

"I've found happiness Yami."

"I know Mai, I can see it in your eyes," Yami said as he approached her.

"But I think, I think, I'm going to hurt someone in the end…"

-II-

"I think I'll call Mai and check up on her," Joey said as he reached for the phone.

"Joey showing some responsibility? Well well, what has the world come to?" Tea mocked.

"Well I just want to help—"

"And in doing so you'll help yourself find a place in her heart?" Tea teased.

Joey didn't respond, he just smiled. Every time he saw Mai all he wanted to do was tell her that he'd always be with her and give her the ring that he had been holding with him for so long. But she hadn't acknowledged anything between them, and a no from Mai, he didn't know how he'd take that. For years all he wanted to do was to find her and be with her, and if she said no, then he didn't think didn't think he could live with himself. The pain would just hurt that bad.

He picked up the phone and dialled her cell number. Waiting for a few rings a strange yet familiar voice replied.

-II-

"Kaiba and Joey. What a predicament you've gotten yourself into," Yami laughed. "Both arch rivals and now unknowingly fighting for the woman they love. Quiet ironic that it's come to this, don't you think?"

Mai just smiled back. "There's a home either way."

"Warmth and comfort, something I know you deserve to have for yourself and your child."

"But if I go one way, I'll never be able to turn around and look the other way."

"You'd be losing something and gaining something else."

"I think only Kaiba can relate to what I've been through…"

"And Joey?"

"Well, I know what he suffered with Serenity, but it was nothing like what I've been through," Mai replied, sitting on the bench. She looked up to Yami who stood, pacing back and forth.

"You want someone to understand you."

"But Joey can open his heart, Kaiba keeps to himself a lot."

"And you want someone who will confide in you."

"I don't think there's a predicament Yami," Mai replied, looking up to the full moon.

"Do you love both of them Mai?"

"Just one."

-II-

"Hello?" Kaiba said into Mai's cell phone.

"Who is this?"

He knew that voice. Distant, but he recognized that voice.

"Shouldn't you know who you're calling for?" Kaiba irritably replied.

"I'm looking for Mai," Joey retorted, trying to get past the annoying man on the other end.

"Wheeler." He had finally pinpointed the bothersome tone to someone he wished he didn't know.

"Kaiba."

Silence past between them. One wondering 'why did he pick up the phone?' and the other wondering 'why is he calling her?'

"What do you want Wheeler? I thought I finally was able to get rid of the dog," Kaiba sneered.

"Why do you have Mai's cell Kaiba?"

Tea looked up at him in shock. 'Kaiba?' She mouthed to him, putting her magazine down and taking a seat beside Joey so she could hear the conversation.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked, placing a tray of tea in front of them.

"Kaiba has Mai's cell," Tea whispered.

"She lives here Wheeler."

His breath was caught in his throat after that next line. He felt the room close in around him, numbness and bitterness settled in. Mai lived with Kaiba. That's why he had her cell phone. She wasn't looking for him. She had already found the person she needed.

"Why'd you call Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, breaking the silence.

"Just."

"What else could I expect but a 4-year-old's answer?" Kaiba smirked.

"I wanted to ask about her baby," Joey retorted.

It was Kaiba's turn to stop. Joey knew. Obviously Mai had been seeing him, talking to him, without informing him.

"Wheeler, I think we need to talk."

-II-

"Whenever she spoke with Yami she always felt a sense of calm. Even though she didn't understand the first few times when he tried to make her see reason, she realized now, his voice always made her feel like everything would be okay. He was someone, she felt she could divulge all her pain to and he'd still be optimistic about it.

_'Guess that's what happens when you marry someone like Tea,'_ Mai thought so herself as she opened the doors to the mansion.

"We've been waiting Mai."

She was immediately greeted with Kaiba's deep voice, he stood before her, like he'd been there for a while.

"Sorry if I held you and Mokuba up, it just felt nice to go outside and walk around," Mai smiled as she put her jacket in the closet.

"You didn't make me and Mokuba wait Mai."

"Then who?"

Joey stepped out of the living room and stood a foot away from Kaiba. His hands in his pocket as he stared at Mai, his eyes asking hundreds of questions, questions she didn't have answers to. Both of them looked at her as if she had betrayed them, but honestly, she had done nothing wrong. She never toyed with them, all she wanted was a person who would take care of her and she had found that in both of them.

"I need answers Mai." Kaiba was the first to speak.

"I never did anything wrong with either of you."

"Then how come I feel like I've been lied to?" Joey asked.

"Joey, yes, I wasn't completely honest about whom I lived with, but that was only because I didn't want you to judge Kaiba based on what you guys had in the past. Both of you make me feel so safe and warm. But I'm telling you I did no wrong with either of you. There was only one person in my mind all this time, and I just needed some time before I could open myself to him."

"Who is it Mai?" Joey asked, his heart racing inside him. His nervousness showed on the outside. Years had been dedicated to finding her, and losing her once more would leave him a broken man. But there was nothing to be done, if Kaiba made her happy then he would have to smile through it and be a friend, the one thing he didn't want from her.

Kaiba, on the other hand looked much more composed than Joey did. He considered everything in his life to be related to business and this was no different. A notion which he was trying to make himself believe, truth be told, he wanted Mai to turned to him and tell him he was all she needed. Wheeler could never give her anything, he however, could provide for her.

"I'm sorry if you both feel like I hurt you, but truthfully it was always—"

Her words stopped as she fell to her side, grasping onto the wall for support. With one hand keeping her balance, her other hand reached down to her stomach. It couldn't be now.

Kaiba ran to her and picked her up. With her in his arms he turned to Joey, who stood there, still unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Get your car ready Wheeler!" Kaiba demanded as he put his shoes on.

"But, what..?"

"She's in labour dumbass!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived _

_Mai Valentine- 26_

_Seto Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami Mouto- 24_

_Tea Mouto- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20_

YES! ONE MORE –big smiles- hehe! The wait is almost over, soon this story will be done, though I'll miss all the people who enjoyed this story and stuck with it till the end. Thank you for your reviews, I hope you'll leave a few after this chapter. I DEEPLY apologize for such an extended update! Lots of work and such, I just never got around to it, but now with March break I promised myself to sit down and write!

**Chapter 11**

-II-

"I never knew you had such slow reflexes Wheeler!" Kaiba muttered as he paced back and forth through the hallway.

"Shut up Kaiba," Joey replied, his head in his hands.

"You guys, there's no point in fighting now," Tea quickly said before they started up again.

"I just hope Mai's all right," Serenity whispered to herself, though everyone heard what she had said.

They all stopped and thought about the blonde who had just given birth to a premature baby girl. The doctor said that her baby had been in danger, and right now she would need to be properly monitored and taken care of. The doctor had also said that Mai was very tired and that what she needed right now was rest.

"She went to see you didn't she, Yami?" Kaiba asked, his back to him.

"Yes she did Kaiba."

"Why?"

"She told me that I've been somewhat of an adviser, and she wanted to hear her problem out loud, and someone else to listen."

"She told you?" Joey asked.

"No, that she kept to herself," Yami smiled, trying to help Joey feel better.

There was no better moment for fate to intervene and take Mai away to labour while the two men waited, a wall between them and their answer. If it wasn't for the doctors and nurses running in and out and a tired Mai, trying to sleep away the tiredness of the last few hours, both men would've marched their way in and demanded an answer.

"How long have you been involved with Mai, Kaiba?" Joey asked, Kaiba didn't turn around and Tea and Serenity turned to look at him.

"Ever since I beat the shit out of the guys who did this to her."

Joey was taken aback. '_Kaiba, he saved her.'_

"Why'd you help her?"

"I'm not a bastard Wheeler."

-II-

Mai has her baby and looks at it tenderly in her arms, her developing golden locks and her tiny violet eyes melt Mai's heart as all her pain returns once more.

"Miss, there are two men who are extremely eager to see you," a young nurse informed.

'_Joey and Kaiba, what can I do?'_

"Can you please tell them to go home, I feel too tired to talk," Mai said.

"Alright. What did you name her?" The nurse asked happily, referring to the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Faith."

"A beautiful name, she looks just like her mother," the nurse said as she left the room.

Mai put her baby down onto the carrier and caressed her tiny face. "My beautiful baby, I want you to live a full life with happiness to never have to experience what I did," Mai bent down and kissed her gently. A tear fell upon her pale skin, the baby stirred in her slumber. "I love you, never lose faith like I did, but I only realized much too late, it's too late for me now."

Mai had not only found two worlds of happiness, she had finally self a sense of belonging, she needed someone and someone needed her. But, it wasn't hers to have anymore. Happiness had found her, but not touched her; she was still much too cold. Everything that had happened in her life had stripped her of her ability to live, but these past few months, it could've been an attempt at reviving her dead soul, or her final prayer had been answered, dying happy.

Kaiba, the most unlikely candidate had found her, rescued her, and housed her. He slowly opened up to her, began to care for her, even showed specks of human emotion. Joey, the one that had always been with her, looking for her, loving her; he had never let her go and she knew that wherever she went, no matter hot far away she was, he'd always be there. Two men, one love. It was possible. In her mind they were not two men who both loved her, but one vessel full of incomprehensible love- that was the only way she could think about it without her hurting not only herself, but those two as well.

However, God knew they would never learn of her reasoning.

She looked over to her child, sleeping peacefully without a worry in the world. She wanted to like for this child, but she couldn't live in order to protect this baby. Hate and lies had been so much a part of her life, she knew that one day she wouldn't be able to handle her life, she'd become self-destructive and this child could not suffer with her. Her Faith could not suffer at all, she should have all the happiness in the world, but that happiness was not with Mai.

Over to her left, there was a nightstand there was a bag, she could tell that obviously Joey and Kaiba had never done this before from some of the things they had packed. Lipstick? Not anymore. A book? Of course, who doesn't enjoy a good read while screaming 'Bloody Mary' at the top of their lungs for 10 hours? PADS?! She could only wonder whose bright idea that had been… But underneath all that, she found a few useful items, her cell phone- the one thing she needed right now. Hesitantly, she brought it before her and stared at it. Kaiba had given this to her a few months before, he had thrown her old one out, claiming it looked like she made drug deals on it. This one was much sleeker, jet black, and obviously, since it was bought by Seto Kaiba, top of the line. Sliding it up, she tried to wrack her brains for the number. Trying to remember the number was her excuse, she just didn't want to make the phone call.

She kept telling herself this needed to be done. And it did, she had made a decision and now she had to follow through.

After a few rings Mai's heartbeat began to come back down. She didn't know why she was doing this, an obligation inside told her it needed to be done. But who even knew if this was the right number? For all she knew he could've moved….or maybe he was dead.

"Hello?" The voice was rough on the other end. The stench of cigarettes and alcohol was brought back.

"Daddy…?" She whispered as her voice cracked.

"Mai…What the hell do you want you whore?" He yelled back at her. After leaving him, his habits still hadn't changed. Still that drunkard, now only more bitter and abusive.

"Daddy, I just wanted to…I…"

"You want money you filthy, good-for-only-a-fuck daughter?" He laughed.

She began to sob. Why was she even doing this?

"What Mai? Cock in your mouth, that's why you can't say anything?!"

"Daddy…I just wanted to say goodbye…"

She lowered the phone from her ear and lay it on her lap, taking both her hands she wiped the tears off her face.

He probably wouldn't even remember that in the morning.

Mai looked over to her nightstand and picked up a notebook and a pen; nothing could be chaotic anymore. If this was her final decision, she'd leave with everything in order, no questions left to ask, no questions left unanswered. This was it.

-II-

This was it. The brink where life met death and the transition between the two happened within a matter of seconds. Mai had been sitting on this bench for two hours now. Eerily silent, slightly cold, and completely alone. She knew someone at the hospital was going to notice she wasn't there anymore and they'd come looking for her, it wouldn't take them long anyways, in her condition, she couldn't go very far anyways.

She rested her head in her hands and stared out to the black lake. In the horizon, the clouds had began to part and the rays of the sun began to wake everything it touched. Mai leaned back on the bench and let the sun wake her as well, she let the last rays she would ever feel bathe her body in their warmth, almost like a mother's touch. Straightening out the white gown the hospital had given her, she arose from the bench and approached the shore. A smile came to her lips, all the happiness that she had found through these past few months mounted in her. She hugged herself, tears blended into her smile. At her toes she could feel the bitter cold of the lake brush against her pale skin, but that warm feeling of love didn't subside.

_Thank you Tea, you were the perkiest and most overly happiest woman I've ever met, but I've always envied you for having the perfect life…_

_Thank you Yami, who knows where I would've gone without your wisdom, you were the realist, never afraid to tell me I was wrong. You helped lift the veil I hid myself under with my fears and sadness and opened me to a world where I could belong._

_Joey…Kaiba…I'm sorry…Maybe it wasn't meant to be for me right now._

_Faith, my child, I'll always be your mother. I haven't left._

She brought her thoughts with her, her last moments, her everlasting memories, even her goodbyes. And even as the cold surrounded her, she still held onto that warm feeling.


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_The Lie That I Lived_

_Mai Valentine- 26_

_Seto__ Kaiba- 25_

_Joey Wheeler- 24_

_Yami__ Mouto- 24_

_Tea Mouto- 24_

_Serenity Wheeler- 22_

_Mokuba Kaiba- 20_

Yes yes...it's been, just about forever since I've updated, but right now, I'm making myself finish these stories up because I don't want to leave it hanging. As you've probably already realized, this is the last chapter of this story...that's been going on for about 3 years...I'd like to thank the people that stuck through this story and reviewed and read it, it really means a lot when people read and leave reviews. Well I won't prolong it anymore, thank you everyone...and here it is!

**Epilogue**

-II-

"Befriending all those she met. She had an air of elegance and sophistication to her. Mai Valentine was an amazing young woman, always trying to stay above competition, she will forever be known as a strong woman…even in death…"

Kaiba watched the service. Everyone was gathered around her cold corpse, the one the police had extracted from the lake near the hospital. Leaning against the tree, he watched the small crowd that had bothered to show up to Mai's funeral. A few colleagues, friends, and right up front, Joey Wheeler, Yami and Tea, and Mokuba. He should've been there, but he couldn't come to terms with everything like this. She was only a few metres away from where he stood, however, she was beyond his touch.

The one woman who was his equal, he'd snap and she'd bite back with vigour. She intrigued him, always mysterious, never revealing too much about herself, but let enough of her show that she caught his interest. Mai Valentine could have been, for Seto Kaiba at least, _the_ woman…

-II-

"Now we bow our heads in respect and in remembrance of a wonderful woman, her only essence is that of her beautiful daughter Faith. Rest in peace young Mai Valentine, we hope that you have finally found your solace…"

_'She's finally free…'_ Yami thought. _'Not bound of the bitterness that her past had made her suffer, she was free of herself…free to roam as she wishes, no past baggage, a new beginning for her…'_ He looked over at his wife you now held the little baby close to her beating heart. Her eyes were closed, now allowing the familiarity between her and her mother's eyes to be revealed, strands of soft blonde hair sway in the wind, as her little chest went in and out with her breathing. Mai could not have left a better gift for Yami and Tea. A daughter they would love just as their own.

"Joey… are you ready to leave?" Tea quietly whispered, as she watched the few people who had bothered to show up, quickly and awkwardly shuffle out.

"Yeah Tea…in a minute…"

Tea nodded, Yami slipped his arm around his wife's waist and with his young daughter, they walked towards the entrance of the graveyard, only stopped briefly. Yami looked over at the tree where the shadow had quickly disappeared.

"There's an air of cowardice I would never have imagined you to possess Kaiba."

And with that, Yami left, even with the cool atmosphere, smirking to himself.

-II-

Mokuba silently walked up to Joey, and gently rested his hand on his shoulder as they stared intently at her grave, almost, half-expecting her to jump right out of it and tell them to stop being so emo…

"She was a wonderful person Joey, be happy that a part of her heart belonged to you…"

"And the other part to your brother."

However, the words were not bitter. Just, matter-of-fact.

"Maybe it's better for her this way, she wouldn't have done it if she didn't want too. It was one of her traits, only she controlled what she did and when she did it. I think she's happier this way," Mokuba said, looking into the gloomy sky.

"I still wish… just a goodbye… just one last time…"

"We all wanted our last moment with Mai, but maybe she thought we were all at peace anyways and there was no point in disrupting it. All she wanted was a piece of mind, end happily even if her life was crappy."

"I hope she's happy. She deserves to be happy," Joey said, finally looking away from her grave and into the sky.

Throughout her funeral, there was the threat of rain, the gloominess only seemed fitting in the occasion, however, now, the clouds were rolling back and the sun peaked though, small hints of warmth fell into the picture, making it seem brighter. It seemed as though the sun was given a chance to sun it's brightest and was taking full advantage of its second chance. And maybe, that's what Mai was looking for, a chance to relive her life according to her whim, without suffering for everyone, now she had her opportunity to shine, not to fall behind everyone else while they had their moment. She could now have her moment, her life, her eternity.

_'I loved you Mai Valentine. I've always loved and I'll continue loving you.'_

He turned to face Mokuba, both his hands tucked into his black pants he walked over to the younger Kaiba and smiled weakly.

A brisk wind that blew by them as they realized they were no longer alone.

Brown eyes stared head-on into icy blue eyes. The intensity between the stares growing, but neither willing to back down. Kaiba approached his brother and Joey confidently. He seemed to be unmoved by everything around him, as though nothing could ever falter his rock-hard exterior, not even the death of a woman that he loved and loved him back.

Kaiba nodded curtly in Joey's direction, brushing past his shoulder as he approached her grave.

"You missed the ser—"

"I heard it all Wheeler."

His eyes scrutinized his surroundings. The fresh dew that hung on the grass, the dirt that had been dug, the grey stone with her name…

Joey looked at Kaiba, and for the first time in his life, saw Kaiba to be his equal. Not the jerk he had known that considered everyone to be beneath him, but as a human who expressed emotions when he felt them strongly enough. And right now, whatever he was feeling must have been killing him inside to make him seem his vulnerable.

"She loved ya man… and don't be surprised by it."

Joey kept his back to Kaiba and Kaiba didn't choose to acknowledge what he had just said. Silence passed between the two for a moment, before Joey looked to Mokuba, with a slight jerking motion he indicated that they should leave Kaiba to his peace as he paid his last respects to the only women that would ever have found a compartment in his heart.

He realized, him and Kaiba weren't that much different anymore. Even if the multi-million dollar jerk wouldn't appreciate or even consider the notion, both of them were older brothers to the people that were the closet to them, their younger siblings. They both had suffered a tremendous amount of pain from their families and then tried to make it on their own while taking care of their siblings. And now, they had both found love in the same woman. A woman who had captured their hearts and intertwined her souls with hers, only now her soul had left to find its refuge.

Without realizing it, both men looked up into the sky, the last wisps of clouds disappeared, allowing the sun to finally be released from its blanket of darkness. It's warmth immediately brightened everything it touched, and the feel of the end was no longer suffocating…only the urge for a new beginning remained…


End file.
